Loud Buisness
by Reciter5613
Summary: Someone new moves into Ronnie Anne's old house. A boy who is all about the world of business. Lincoln hopes he can be a new friend. (Cover art by sonson-sensei)
1. New buisness partner

Lincoln was walking down the street from school and heading to his house when he saw moving trucks outside Ronnie Ann's old house.

Lincoln: (to the viewer) Looks like someone new has just moved in. This is usually a good chance at making a new friend. Of course even if I get so far as to get the new kid to like me, my sisters would ruin it by scaring them away with their antics. But hey, I'll take the gamble.

Lincoln went up to the house once all the trucks cleared out. He looked around but doesn't see anyone. Then the front door opened and out came a boy around his age with short brown hair, a black & white business-like suit & dark sunglasses. The boy walked up to Lincoln looking serious.

?: Good day. I assume you're a local of this neighborhood?

Lincoln was a bit intimidated and laughed a bit nervously.

Lincoln: Umm...yeah!

?: Please state name, age, likes and personal future goals.

Lincoln: Huh? Oh...Lincoln Loud. I'm 11. I enjoy video games, comics and TV shows like ARGGH! and Dream Boat. Don't really have any real future goals yet but...

?: That's fine. Good to keep your options open. I am Kevin Douglas. Age: 12. Likes: Business and efficiency. Future goals: To take over for my mother as C.O. of her company.

Lincoln: Whoa! Your mom runs a company?

Kevin: Indeed. We just moved our headquarters here from our old home of Portland, Maine. Anyway, it is good that you showed up because I would need people my age to do...fun stuff with.

Lincoln: Do you mean friends?

Kevin: That, yes! Would you like to come inside?

Lincoln nodded and followed Kevin into the house. Most of inside was boxes since he just moved in. Kevin then sat on the couch and let Lincoln sit next to him.

Lincoln: You know this house use to belong to a friend of mine. She of course moved out to live with her family.

Kevin: Is that so? So if this girl was a good friend...

Lincoln: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Kevin: I wasn't implying that. I was only going to say it must have not liked her moving.

Lincoln: (embarrassed) Oh yeah! It was at first.

Lincoln then realized how quiet it was.

Lincoln: By the way, where is your mom?

Kevin: In her office as she usually is. She is very busy so she is almost never home. It is just me here.

Lincoln: (surprised) You mean you're here by yourself all the times?

Kevin: I am more mature than the usual child of my age and can watch over myself. If not then I have a personal security system to be installed in this simple house. Also she does call me on my phone to check up. But to answer your question, it is not only me. I also have my pet hedgehog "Needles."

He then points at a cage when a cute hedgehog was.

Lincoln: Aww! Well, I hope you have no problems living here in Royal Woods.

Kevin: Thank you for understanding.

Lincoln could not help but feel that Kevin is treating this like a business meeting then a meetup of new friends. It was clear Kevin did need to socialize a bit.

Kevin: Anyway, tell me about your family.

Lincoln: Huh? Oh well, I lived with my parents, four pets and ten sisters.

Kevin: (raised eyebrow) Ten? Why would your parents have so many children? Do they not know it would be troubling for them both mentally and financially?

Lincoln: Mom and dad says it's something I would not get till I'm older.

Kevin: I may need to meet these...sisters of yours.

Lincoln: (gets nervous) Umm...We don't need to do that right...

Kevin: I insist. We can make time.

Lincoln: (sigh) Alright then. I'll show you to my house. (To the viewer) Well, let's see if this possible new friend can handle the Loud House. Fingers crossed.

Kevin: Who are you talking to?

Lincoln: (To Kevin) Um...Your pet? (nervous laugh)

Later that day...

Lincoln brought Kevin to the front of the Loud House. Kevin heard muddled rock music and then saw green smoke and a flock of bats leaving the windows.

Kevin: This is…..interesting.

Lincoln: Yeah...It's usually crazy in there. Doesn't get out though.

Kevin: Ah! So it's controlled chaos. I can see that.

They then went through the front door and looked up the stairs.

Lincoln: It may take some effort to get their attention but...

Kevin: I got something for that. Works in mother's office building all the time.

Kevin then got out a foghorn and blew it upwards towards the stairs. Lincoln covered his ears as it hurt his eardrums. Then Lynn jr ran down the stairs.

Lynn: Don't call me out coach! I didn't mean to...Wait, who are you?

Lincoln: Umm...Lynn, this is a new kid in town.

Kevin: Kevin Douglas. You must be one of his sisters. Can you summon the others for me?

Then all the sisters came down.

Lori: Lincoln, what was with that honking? I literally was painting my nails and it made me mess up.

Lincoln: Sorry but my new friend here Kevin wanted to meet you.

Kevin: I wanted to meet Lincoln's sisters personally.

Lori: Well if you insist.

Kevin then pulled out some forms.

Kevin: Please fills these forms out...in triplicate.

The sisters were surprised by this.

Luan: Must we?

Lori: Girls, Lincoln hardly has friends other then Clyde. We should do this even if this seems...

Lisa: I'll do it for all of us. I don't mind paperwork. But you guys owe me some you-know-whats.

By that she meant stool samples. Everyone groaned from this.

A few minutes later, Kevin and Lincoln were then in Lincoln's room sitting on his bed. Kevin was reviewing the paperwork Lisa filled out about the other sisters.

Lincoln: Sorry if my room is cramped.

Kevin: I think it's a decent amount of space. Also it's impressive how your parents manage to make a linen closet into a functional room.

Lincoln: So what did you think about my sisters? Not too...?

Kevin: According to his, they are unique to say the least. Of course it was difficult at first to understand with Lisa using complex words.

Lincoln: But not too freaky? nothing to scare you away?

Kevin: Well this place could use more order but I say it's acceptable.

Lincoln: YES! Hardly anyone can handle this house. So that means we can be friends.

Kevin: Possibly. We will see where this goes but I see our friendship with a 87.2% chance of success. Well, I should be going home before curfew is in effect. Let's us speak tomorrow.

Kevin was putting the paperwork in a folder got off the bed ready to head out.

Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well, this Kevin is different from other kids but I think it will be great to have him around.

Kevin: Your doing it again! Talking to someone that isn't there!

Lincoln: Um...well...! (Sweating)

Kevin: Please Don't be crazy. That would bring the odds down to 67.1%.

To be continued...


	2. Harsh words

Since the first day they met, Lincoln have been getting along with Kevin. One day, Kevin was on his couch watching business news. Then he got a call from his mom on his smartphone and had it on face time.

Kevin's mom: Hello son. I have 3.23 minutes to talk.

Kevin: More than enough time.

Kevin's mom: So did you socialize with any locals?

Kevin: I did indeed. I met one boy name Lincoln Loud. Around my age and lives with ten sisters.

Kevin's mom: Why so many?

Kevin: His parents neglect to answer that question. They are a very unique group. Lincoln seems normal for a boy his age but his sisters vary in personality and interests. They go by a older control freak, an evil pageant queen, a filthy tomboy, a super genius toddler, an idiot, a sport-aholic, a rock-aholic, a joke-aholic, a goth who jump scares, and a baby with very loose bowels.

Kevin's mom: Interesting indeed.

Kevin: On the plus side, I've been getting along with Lincoln.

Kevin's mom: Good! One possible friend is better than none. Continue to befriend him and hopefully you will make this friendship a success. Getting along with people like that shows your socialy trustworthy to possible business partners once you take my place.

Kevin: Of course. I think I will visit him now. Good day to you, mother.

He hangs up the phone. He then decides to take his hedgehog "Needles" with him. He had the little guy in his business suit pocket as usual and heads out the door going to the Loud house. He knocked on the door and Leni answered.

Leni: Oh hey! Your that business boy from the other day.

Kevin: Good day to you, miss Leni. Is Lincoln present?

Leni: I think he went to his friend Clyde's house. He should be back shortly.

Kevin: Then I will wait for him here.

Kevin then went inside and sat down on their couch.

Leni: By the way, how do you know if I'm having a good day? You just got here.

Kevin: (groan) I sure hope you have some way to make up for your lack of intelligence.

Leni: Huh? What does Television have to do with it?

Leni then walks off still not sure what he said. Kevin relaxes for a bit till Lucy appeared near him surprising him.

Lucy: So you returned.

Kevin twitched.

Kevin: Must you greet people like that? You could give a lesser man a heart attack.

Lucy: That sounds wicked. But it's not like I do it intentionally. I'm just not noticed much till I say something.

Kevin: Being unnoticed all the time. That might be why you took the way of the goth. Or am I thinking of emos? Anyway, are there anything to read around here?

Lucy: I have my vampire novels.

Kevin: I never understand the appeal of vampire love stories. Why try to have a relationship with beings who suck people dry of blood? Do you feel you can't find a mortal man in reality?

Lucy sighs and leaves him. Kevin then decides to look around the house and runs into Lori talking with Bobby on the phone.

Lori: (to Bobby) So how did you deal with...?

She then notices Kevin near her.

Lori: (to Bobby) Oh! Hang on boo-boo bear. (to Kevin) When did you get here?

Kevin: 5.71 minutes ago.

Lori: Why talk about time like that?

Kevin: It's important to keep track of time to a key. So you must be talking to your boyfriend. It's like you don't focus on anything else.

Lori: I so do!

Kevin: Well right now I see someone using her significant other as I means to have purpose in this world.

Lori: (angry) You have five seconds to walk away or I'll...!

Kevin: And now you use violence to cover up this fact. Well it's not my problem anyway.

He then goes up the stairs and sees Lola and Lana arguing.

Lola: Dang it, Lana! I told you to stop letting your pets sleep on my dresses! They even peed on some of them!

Lana: Well maybe you should not lay them down on your bed like you want them to lay on them. I mean they look fluffy enough.

Lola: I need to get these cleaned before the next few pageants this month.

Kevin: Yeah, I mean how else will your sister beg for everyone's attention? Lord knows she doesn't get much from her loud mouth.

Lola: What was that?! Nevermind. Stay out of this!

Kevin: Fine, continue with your sister who buries herself in mud and animal feces in a desperate attempt to not be mistaken for you.

Lana: Huh?

Kevin then sees his pet Neddles in her snake El Diablo's mouth and the snake spit him out as Neddles's quills hurt it's mouth. Kevin then picks up Neddles.

Kevin: Neddles, I don't recall saying you could come out.

Lana: Dude! He hurt El Diablo's mouth!

Kevin: It is his natural defence and you should have watched your snake since he tried to eat my Hedgehog.

Kevin then sees smoke from another room and then the door opened with Lisa walking out couging.

Lisa: Okay, that was not the right formula. At least there was no explosion this time.

Kevin: Are you wreakless with all your work? Are you trying to kill everyone in this house? I mean...really?

Lisa: Hey, you try it sometime!

Kevin: If I did, I would do it somewhere away from anyone who could get exposed to anything harmful. Also I would take safety precausions that you clearly don't do.

Kevin walks away with Lisa, Lola and Lana glaring at him. Then there was an explosion in Lisa's room.

Lisa: Dang it!

Then Lynn jr appeared in front of him.

Lynn: Two for flitching!

Kevin did not flinch at all.

Lynn: Dang! I thought only Lucy was unmovable.

Kevin: I hardly show emotions sometimes.

Lynn: You know I never asked you the other day what sports your into.

Kevin: I care not for sports.

Lynn: What!? But your a guy! Guys are always into sports!

Kevin: That seems sexist what you just said. I'm just saying I don't see the appeal.

Lynn: Don't you at least watch them on TV?

Kevin: Why would I care about games I don't understand played by people I don't know?

He walks off leaving Lynn unsure what to make of him. He then hears Luna and Luan in their room with their door open. They both see him in the doorway.

Luan: Hey there! I just came up with new material.

Luna: And I got tunes for ya!

Kevin: I've heard your comedy Luan and it's not impressive whatever website you get it from.

Luan gasped.

Kevin: Also I am not into whatever you call music as it sounds like a wrestler bashing his head on a guitar.

Luna: (Angry) You didn't even hear any of it!

Kevin: I don't have to. I heard that kind of music before.

Kevin walks off again towards the stairs.

Later that day...

Lincoln finally came home and finds his sisters in Lori and Leni's room talking.

Lincoln: Whoa! Did I miss our sibling meeting?

Lori: It's OK Lincoln. This is an emergency one.

Lincoln: Why? What happened?

Lola: Your new friend is a jerk! He insulted us and the stuff we like!

Lynn: He doesn't like sports!

Lucy: He judges my choice in reading.

Lisa: He implies that I am wreakless with my experiments.

Luan: He says my jokes are from a website. The biggest insult to a comedian.

Luna: He hates metal!

Lana: His hedgehog hurt El Diablo's mouth.

Leni: I can't remember what he said to me. Something about days and TV?

Lori: (To Leni) I'm pretty sure he was calling you stupid. (to Lincoln) We literaly think we don't want you to be friends with that boy.

All sisters: Yeah!

Lincoln: Oh come on! He seems nice and has been great for me. You can't force us apart just cause you don't like him.

Lola: (furious) Only cause he hasen't mocked you for some reason. Here's harsh on us! He acts so superior to us and...!

Kevin: And he's still here.

The other are surprised by him standing there in the room.

Kevin: You feel the shock, Lucy? That is how you make others feel when you do it.

Lucy: I see your point.

Kevin: Now, I can see how you would take my comments to you the wrong way. I have been told before that I am blunt with people. Way to honest then I should. But I didn't do it for the intention of insulting you unlike that grumpy old neighbor of yours.

(Flashback to Kevin walking to the Loud house with Mr. Grouse in his house window.)

Mr. Grouse: Nice sunglasses, kid! Think your working for the FBI?

Kevin: You sound like you gave up on...everything.

(End flashback...)

Kevin: I should elaborate what I said. Starting with Lori, I just wanted to remind her to have a life outside her boyfriend. You don't want to appear incapable of being independant. That is one image all females your age should avoid.

Lori: Oh! But you don't have anything against Bobby right?

Kevin: Depends. How are he address you?

Lori: Mostly babe.

Kevin: Good cause if he says your "his girl" then he would be the bad type of boyfriend that treats you like property. The worse kind of boyfriend.

Leni: Well you were calling me stupid. I don't know when but that's what Lori said you did.

Kevin: Well I said I was hoping you had talents that would make up for it. Lincoln told me you are very skilled at tailoring and have a kind heart so I guess you do have something.

Lucy: What about mocking my vampire stories?

Kevin: Well this would also imply with Luna's metal and Lynn's sports. I said to all of them I just don't see the appeal but dosen't mean their bad. We all have our tastes and I do respect your intrest in them.

Lucy, Luna and Lynn: Oh!

Luan: What about my jokes? You said they were from a website.

Kevin: I said that as a humorus comeback that I guess you didn't pick up on since I barely show much emotion. I have been told by Lincoln of your "Funny business inc" where you successfully entertain birthday parties and I find you do your best at that.

Lola: (still angry and grabbing Kevin's jacket) But what about what you said about me?!

Kevin: Well I stand by that but your young and will learn in time how to rightfully make friends instead of desperately putting yourself in the spotlight. Besides, it could be worse. Most pageant girls are forced into it by their mothers who are more desprate for attention then the girls are.

Lola: (Glared and let his jacket go) I will accept that but watch yourself from now on!

Kevin: Noted. Now to your twin, I will apologies for Neddles injuring her snake. He should not have left my pocket and I will compensate for any medical expenses.

Lana: Whoa! That's cool of you.

Lola: But what about the other thing he said, Lana? About you being dirty just to not be like me?

Lana: Oh that! I'm not angry. He was right about that.

Kevin: Yes. Your like the Koala and Wombat. The same before but soon became your own selves.

Lisa: Alright but what about saying I'm wreckless?

Kevin: I felt you would take that as a suggestion to input more safety in your work area. I can call some people from my mother's company labs to help give you options.

Lisa: Whoa! You have labs?

Kevin: We need to invent and test products somewhere.

Lori: Alright, I guess we jumped to conclusions. But why never say anything like that to Lincoln?

Lincoln: He did a few times but I can tell he was not doing it to be harsh. The worse was saying I was a little less man-ish or something.

Kevin: He did tell me about him and Clyde's camping alone in the woods. I withdrawed my comment seeing he is not ashamed of being a bit feminent. I respect him breaking gender steriotypes.

Lynn: Also, why do you like hanging with Lincoln anyway? Your always going on about buisness and Lincoln is not into that stuff.

Kevin: Aside from trying to get friends, I envy him for having something I don't. (Looks down sad) A family that's around. With mother always at work I...get lonely at home getting no attention from others. But Lincoln gets a ton of attention from all of you. I feel like a man dying of thrist watching another man drown.

Leni: (Gasp) Lincoln's drowning!?

Kevin: Groan! Anyway, I feel we can get along. We do enjoy some thing together like video games. Good ones at least.

Lincoln: Yeah, he's not into Muscle fish but loves the tactic and puzzle games.

The girls then talked to each other for a moment then turned back to Kevin.

Lori: Well after that story of yours I guess we can give you another shot.

Kevin: Thank you and I promise to watch what I say so there are no future misunderstandings. Deal?

Sisters: Deal!

Lincoln: Well now that we got that settled, Want me to show you my Ace savvy comics?

Kevin: Never seen them but I will give the first few a fair chance.

Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well it seems it was a ruff start with my sisters but I think my new friend Kevin is here to stay. This is a god day indeed!

Lincoln leaves and Kevin looked concerned.

Kevin: Have you girls noticed how it feels like your brother is talking to someone that isn't there?

Lucy: We think It's best not to question it.


	3. Pretty Brutal

Lincoln was coming home late looking frustrated and messy. His sisters who were on the couch watching Dream Boat noticed him.

Lynn: What happened to you, bro? It's almost curfew.

Lincoln: I got turned around heading to the comic book store with Clyde. Took me hours to find my way back here.

(Flashback to Lincoln and Clyde up close to their faces.)

Clyde: Um Lincoln, I don't think this is the same street.

Lincoln: How can you tell?

It zoomed out to show they were an industrial area.

Clyde: I'm pretty sure these factories can't be seen near the comic store the last I checked.

Then one random guy walked by and sees them.

Man: Hey boys, you need directions?

Lincoln and Clyde: Nah!

They then walk away from him.

(End flashback)

Lori: So you got lost?

Lincoln: (Defensive) No! I just…...

Luan: Well you are lost for words. Ha-ha-ha! Get it?

Leni: Also that guy offered you help so why didn't you let him? That was just a stupid thing to do.

Lisa: And that's Leni saying that.

Lincoln: Hey! You don't know anything of what happened!

Lola: We do know you act like any boy does in that situation. Just too manly to admit you were lost or take others help when one should have.

Lincoln: What?! That's just offensive of you.

Lori: You boys have so many predictable flaws, tropes and cliches that it's laughable.

Lisa gets a list out.

Lisa: To keep it short: Having more flatulence, not caring who smells it, being messy with their room, making a big deal of body hair, neglecting female help and of course never wanting to admit that females are right about anything which you are doing right now.

Lincoln: Oh you think you girls are far superior? You fight over silly reasons.

Lucy: That's what the sister-fight protocol is for. We can control our habits better.

Lincoln: (Groan) Forget it!

Lincoln just walks upstairs to his room more frustrated than before.

Luna: Just can't handle the truth, can he?

The next day, Kevin came to the Loud house and sees the girls having breakfast.

Kevin: Ladies, have you seen Lincoln? We scheduled a "play-date" as you would call it in about 12.51 minutes.

Leni: Not really. I think he's still in his room.

Lola: Probably not wanting to admit we were right about how he got lost.

Kevin: I was informed about that. Hopefully I can help him from getting turned around again the next time. Also we both need to get our heads off of what happened at school the other day.

Lucy: You go to school?

Kevin: We all need to at our age. I use to be home-schooled but that didn't help my social issues.

Luna: What did happen at school?

Kevin: It started with some girls arguing over who was the prettiest one in class. Then it kept getting worse until it got violent.

Lynn: Well that was stupid.

Kevin: Indeed. I mean being pretty is a matter of perspective so asking the boys in the room didn't solve anything. They had their own definition of pretty. Anyway, I am going to check on Lincoln. Excuse me.

Kevin heads upstairs to Lincoln's room. The girls then looked at each other.

Lori: That was stupid. Why would the girls in their class fight about something like that?

Lola: I think some just wanted to get more attention. I mean I get it for being more pretty around here.

Lana: Meh!

Lola: Meh? What is that suppose to mean?

Leni: I'm sure we're all pretty in our own way. None of us really outshine the other.

Lola: Well saying that makes me think you guys are trying to. I mean you make a big deal of your appearance.

Leni: I'm into fashion so it's natural. I'm not saying I'm prettier or your prettier.

Lola: Oh! Trying to take the high road are we?

Leni: I'm pretty sure I'm sitting right now. I'm not walking.

Luna: Guys, cool it! Let's just go on with our day.

Lola pouts and sits back down. When they were finished eating, Lynn was in her bed bouncing a ball on the wall in thought.

Lynn: (thinking) Yeesh! Why do some girls have to make a big deal about their appearance to others? I never cared about mine. I'm all into being the ultimate athlete. I know boys are into a girl that can do awesome stuff.

But then she stopped throwing her ball with a concerned look on her face.

Lynn: (thinking) Wait, what if some of them aren't? What if Francisco isn't into that? I mean I know he likes me in baseball but…...what if he is into pretty girls more? He might be drawn to any of them. Even my other sisters…...No! I can't think that!

She then looks to her dresser.

Lynn: But to be safe…..

Later, Lynn was in the bathroom in her sport style dress she wore at a dance once as was putting on some make up.

Lynn: There, not too much but enough to be noticed. Now I just need to…..

When she turned around she runs into Lucy surprising her. Lucy was wearing a gothic lolita dress.

Lucy: What are you doing? You never wanna wear a dress or make up.

Lynn: I'm just…..seeing if….umm…..well what are you doing in that dress? You only wear that when you really want attention outside your gothic clubs.

Lucy: Don't change the subject!

Lynn: Sounds like you are!

Then Lori came in.

Lori: What are you two arguing about now?

Then Lola stormed in.

Lola: I knew it! Now you're trying to be prettier than me!

Lynn and Lucy: Now I'm not!

Lola: Well fat chance cause you two freaks can never come near to my beauty.

Lori: Wow, Lola! Paranoid much?

Lola: (Raised an eyebrow) You're wearing the makeup you only wear for Bobby.

Lori: (Blushed) I…just thought I'd try wearing it again. Is that a crime?

Then Leni comes in.

Leni: Guys, let's not make a big deal about this. We're all pretty in our own way. Nothing more.

Lori: You know, I think I see what Lola saw earlier about you saying something like that.

Leni: What? You saw the road too?

Meanwhile in Luna and Luan's room, Luna was brushing her hair with Luan's table mirror. Then Luan came in carrying something she try to hide.

Luan: What are you doing?

Luna: Well I was thinking what if Sam doesn't like this doo of mine? I was thinking more of a…..I don't know.

Luan: Oh that's…..nice.

She was trying to hide something but Luna noticed.

Luna: What is that you have?

Luan: Nothing!

Luan drops it and Luna sees it was beauty products.

Luna: Since when did you get any products outside clown makeup?

Luan did not know how to answer.

Meanwhile outside Lola and Lana's room, Lana came out with her hair redone in the way she had it when trying to betray Lola in that pageant to win Dairyland tickets. Then she bumped into Lisa coming out of her her room with her hair also cleaned up and wearing a clean lab coat.

Lana: Whoa! What's with your hair so clean all of a sudden?

Lisa: I would ask you the same, my filthy sibling.

Lana: I just thought I'd try this again while still being like myself.

Lisa: Same here.

Lana: But when do you wear that lab coat?

Lisa: Thought I'd give it a rest with the baggy clothes and look more scientific.

Then they noticed Lynn, Lucy, Lori, Leni and Lola arguing in the hall and went to see what was going on. Luna and Luan then joined them.

Luna: Dudes, what's this about?

Leni: These girls think we're trying to be prettier than them.

Lori: Well I'm starting to think that with everybody else. They are all getting dolled up all of a sudden.

Leni: Why would we try to be prettier than you?

Lori: Well I naturally shine since I'm the oldest so you're desperately….!

Lola: Like an old bag like you can get anyone's attention anymore. I bet soon Bobby will see that.

Lori: (Furious) What did you say?!

Leni: Lola, stop it!

Lola: No, you stop being the all high and mighty. Acting like it doesn't matter while wearing your pretty excuses for dresses.

Leni: (gasped) I'll have you know I put this together myself!

Luan: It shows because it's looks so raggedy, Ann! Hahaha!

Lucy: Like you wear anything better? Those flowers and clown shoes.

Lynn: At least she is not trying to capitalize on a popular subculture. I can't even tell if you are really goth anymore.

Lucy: (Gasp) That's the meanest thing you ever said to me!

Lana: I can think of worse.

Lola: Doubtful! You always try to be the tomboy to stand out from us like that's what people want!

Lana: It's not! Although I do get that feeling from Luna with her rock and stuff.

Luna: Freeze Frame! You think I do this just to get noticed? I mean for Nick Swagger maybe but….

Lisa: So it is to get someone's attention. Luckily I don't need to do that since people like a smart type.

Lori: Smarty pants more like it. You look down on them and isolate yourself.

Lisa: Well...

Before Lisa could say anything, they see Lily crawling up with a bow in her and a pretty dress on.

Lola: Oh! Even the youngest is showing off!

Lily: (looking innocent) Pwetty?

Soon enough the girls were all arguing and saying harsh words about their appearance. This lead to an all out brawl with then tearing their clothes and pulling their hair like savages. This fight found it's way downstairs and out the door to the front yard. This went on for minutes till a flash of light made them stop. They look up to see Lincoln and Kevin who was holding a digital camera.

Kevin: Look at all of you right now.

He shows the picture of them fighting and they were mortified.

Leni: Is that really us?

Luan: What were we doing?

Lincoln: You were fighting over who was the prettiest in the house.

Sisters: No we….!

Then they remembered what happened and blushes embarrassed as he was right.

Lynn: Whoa! What came over us?

Lana: I'm pretty sure Lola started it.

Lola: Only cause Kevin brought up the thing that happened in his class.

Kevin: Yeah about that. I made that up to plant the thought in your head of rather or not who were considered pretty. I knew just like most women would, you would naturally try to stand out in your own definition of beauty over the others.

Sisters: What!?

Lola: Whoa! I thought I was manipulative!

Lori: Why would you do that?

Kevin: 1. It was funny and 2. To teach you something. Lincoln told me about you were being high and mighty thinking all girls are far superior to us boys. But it's not like you girls don't have natural flaws that you can't control. When it comes to gender, age, race and so on there are types who are better at somethings than others but there is no group who are perfect in every way.

The sisters was absorbing all he said.

Lana: Whoa! That hits us hard.

Lisa: I mean there are silly things boys do but that doesn't mean we're any better.

Lori: OK, we see your point. We should not be acting like we're better than boys.

Lincoln: (smiles) That's all I wanted.

He then goes to hug his sisters.

Kevin smiled and walked away proud of his plan. He also looked at them to feel jealous of Lincoln having such a good if flawed family. He sighed and kept walking.


	4. Meet-N-Sleep

One afternoon, Lincoln was pacing in his room excited.

Lincoln: (To the viewer) This is it! After all the time I've spent with Kevin, I now get to have him over for a sleepover. Of course, he didn't get the idea of it at first.

(Flashback to Lincoln talking to Kevin in front of his house.)

Kevin: I fail to see the purpose of sleeping at your house.

Lincoln: It's what friends do. It's a good way to grow closer to each other. I know my sisters will like it since they still can't have sleepovers themselves.

Kevin: Hmmm. I guess it would be like the friendship equivalent of a business trip. I will accept.

(End Flashback)

Lincoln: (to the viewer) He also had me fill out a bunch of paperwork. My writing hand is still a bit sore. But this should prove fun in the end.

Then he hears the doorbell and runs down to the front door. He opens it and Kevin was there with two briefcases and a roll-away bed.

Lincoln: Good to see you, Kevin! Are you ready for a fun night?

Kevin: That is what I hope to experience. As requested, I brought what was needed.

Lincoln: Did you really had to bring that roll-away bed?

Kevin: Of course. I always have it when traveling for I don't trust the ones at the hotels. I also don't like what you call "Sleeping bags" as they seem ineffective to help the user achieve sleep. Although they do seem portable. I'll give them that.

Lincoln: Well, I think that thing can fit my room. Anyway, we were gonna order pizza tonight. Now you said you brought a movie?

Kevin: It is called "Major Meltdown" and it is a comedy/drama about a man desperately holding his failing company up from bankruptcy. Trust me, it's good! I also brought my favorite board game "Corporate Takeover" where you try to outlast your opponents and buy out their companies.

Lincoln: Never heard of that game but I'm sure it'll be fun.

Soon, Kevin and the Louds were having pizza in the living room.

Rita: It's nice we have another mouth for that last piece so no one fights over it.

Lynn Sr: Boy, does it get insane!

Kevin: I was thinking about that. First off, why the pizza is sliced in 12 pieces instead of the standard 8? Also, I was thinking about how to deal with this issue of an extra piece. I'm leaning towards a sort of reward system. The piece would be given to the one Loud child that was the best that week. How their behavior was, how good they did chores, how they did at school and so on. A good way to have then better themselves. Works at the workplace for who gets a pay bonus.

Rita: Hmmm...That sounds like a good idea. We can try it.

Lynn sr: But if there is still fighting...(Shivers in fear)

The others were not sure of this but would try it once. Later that night, Kevin showed his movie to Lincoln and his sisters and they surprisingly enjoyed it.

Lana: Wow! I thought at first this movie would be boring but it was great.

Luan: That gets my comedy seal of approval. I liked it when the guy yelled in his phone "Present me the Moolah!"

Lucy: It gets my approval for the drama when he nearly gave into the darkness of his rivals.

Kevin: Glad you approved. I remember watching the first time with my father in a private theater.

Lincoln: You know, you never talk about your father much.

Lynn: Hold it!

Lynn jr was holding up Kevin's board game.

Lynn: He brought a new game for me to crush everyone in!

Kevin: I take that as a challenge. I warn you I am 18-2 on that game.

Soon they were an hour in the Monopoly-like game and it was down to Kevin and Lynn. They eyed each other determined to win.

Lynn: I never lose!

Kevin: You're about to! Only ones who beat me were father when he introduced me to this game and mother once when I had the flu throwing me off.

Soon at the end of the game they both filed bankruptcy which meant a tie.

Lynn: Whoa!

Kevin: Yes, I too did not know that would happen. You are a worthy opponent, Lynn Loud Jr.

Lynn: Well, I can accept a tie better than a loss.

Kevin: Agreed. Too bad that I won't feast on your "Chicken Dinner" though I'm sure it is bitter.

Luan laughed.

Lori: You know I literally don't mean to pry, but you kept mentioning about your father and...

Kevin: You want to know about him?

The Loud siblings' nods.

Kevin: Fine then. He was the best businessman in the state of Maine. Mother met him when she was laid off from her previous business in Canada. Father saw her being more skilled then her past business realized. She ended up as his secretary, then co-owner, one thing lead to another and soon they were married. They then had me and raised me to be my father's heir to the company. But then when I was 7, he met his end to a limo accident. Mother took over the company as she learned a lot from father while still having me raised to take over when I'm older.

Most of the sisters had tears in their eyes.

Leni: Wow! Do you miss your father?

Kevin: Sometimes I do but I'm more focused on the business. Not that I don't care but taking his spot as CO is what he wanted as well as what I wanted.

Lucy: Well how do you know it is what you wanted and that your not just brainwashed by your father to do so?

Kevin: It felt that way at first but I think he wants to make sure I succeed in the future. Plus, his company is just as much his child as I am and wants to make sure I take good care of it. I have great ideas for the business and wish to use them to make others happy. Unlike other companies who are more focused on money then anything else.

Lisa: Make sense.

Later that night, the Loud siblings were bushing their teeth. Then Kevin joined them in his Pjs which were grey and with a paperclip pattern. Of course, his sunglasses were still on. He then got out a case with his toothbrush and personal toothpaste out to start brushing his teeth.

Lola: (annoyed) Alright! I have to know! Why are you always wearing those sunglasses all the time? Even at night?!

Kevin: I need to wear these. Due to a mishap at the company lab with an experimental sun lamp, I ended up with extreme Photophobia.

Leni: A fear of getting your picture taken?

Lisa: Good guess but no, Leni. It means his eyes are oversensitive to light.

Kevin: My eyes burn and I get noxious to the point of throwing up. These shades are actually prescription. They are no different from limp casts or braces.

Luan: Nothing wrong with that!

Kevin then went to Lincoln's room where he set up his roll-away bed. It nearly covered the whole floor. Lincoln crawled over Kevin's bed to get to his. Soon Lincoln was reading his comic while Kevin read a business magazine.

Lincoln: I know you don't care for Ace Savvy but...

Kevin: I didn't say I hated it.

Lincoln: Well you know, I did win a contest to get a comic I made into a real Ace Savvy comic.

Kevin: Did you now?

Lincoln: Yeah! I even made new characters based on my sisters. I can make one for you if you want.

Kevin: Do as you wish. Right now it's time for sleep.

Kevin put down his magazine and set up his alarm clock. He then removed his sunglasses but put his hand firmly over his eyes. He then placed a sleeping mask over his eyes and then laid back. Lincoln then put away his comic and turned off the light. Then he notice Kevin getting out earbuds similar to his noice-B-gones.

Lincoln: You need white noise to sleep?

Kevin: I do.

Lincoln: What sounds relaxes you? Water? Rain? Thunder?

Kevin then let Lincoln listen to the earbuds with gave sounds of typing on keyboards, photocopiers, and telephone rings.

Lincoln: Oh. Office sounds. Why am I not surprised?

Then Lincoln sees him getting out an old worn clipboard.

Lincoln: Why are you getting that out?

Kevin: My father's favorite clipboard. You could say it's my security item. Much like your bunny plush.

Lincoln: Ah! I can see that...I think. Well, goodnight Kevin.

Kevin: Good night, Lincoln.

He placed his earbuds on, hugged his clipboard and went to sleep. Lincoln held Bun-bun and also went to sleep.

Then at 7 am the next mourning, Kevin's alarm goes off and freaks out Lincoln. Kevin just sits up and hits the snooze button. He takes his earbuds off.

Kevin: Mourning Lincoln.

Lincoln: Uhh...Morning. Why do you have to get up this early? It's the weekend.

Kevin: I prefer getting up at this time but I apologize if it goes against your sleep schedule.

Lincoln: It's fine. Let me just...

Lincolns tries to climb over Kevin's bed and accidentally grabbed Kevin's sleeping mask pulling it away from his eyes. His eyes then burn from the light.

Kevin: AHHHHHHH!

Lincoln then panicky puts Kevin's sunglasses on his eyes. Kevin breathes a bit as he felt noxious as it was one of the other symptoms of his photophobia. He then runs out towards the bathroom to throw up. Lincoln's sisters were getting in line for the bathroom but then saw Kevin rushing for it and they moved to let him run through seeing he needed it urgently. He slammed the door and they could hear him puking.

Lana: Whoa! He sounds like he's outdoing me.

He soon finished and they heard him breathing hard. Lincoln then ran up to the door.

Lincoln: Kevin, I'm so sorry!

Kevin: (Though the door) It's fine. I'm sure it was bound to happen. (coughing)

Lori: Well, take your time in there. You're the guest so you get first dibs.

Kevin: Thank you, miss Lori.

Kevin soon took a shower and got his teeth brushed. He then came out of the bathroom in his robe and pulled out a stopwatch.

Lynn: What are you doing?

Kevin: Don't worry about it right now.

Every sibling took their turns with the bathroom and Kevin timed them for how long they each took and marked down each time. Then when everyone had their turn he joined them in the dining room.

Lincoln: So what were you doing Kevin?

Kevin: I remember you telling me how it feels like forever waiting for your turn to the bathroom. So inefficient. So with your times I came up with this.

He then put down a list of their names and times.

Kevin: I believe if you all go in the order of shortest time to longest then it will not feel like a long wait for each of you.

Lincoln: Oh! Makes sense.

Lynn: I bet I had the fastest.

Kevin: No, that was Lana.

Lana: I don't need to clean that much.

Lola: I cruel fact we must suffer through.

Kevin: Try this order and inform me how it goes in a week.

Then Lynn Sr comes out with their breakfast.

Lynn Sr: Alright, everyone! For the occasion of our guest I made my signature breakfast sandwiches.

The Loud siblings cheered and then grabbed their sandwiches. They gave Kevin his. He examined it a bit.

Luna: You gonna eat up, dude?

Lynn: If he doesn't want it...!

Kevin: Hang on! Hmmm...compact includes all necessary breakfast elements...Now, what about the taste?

He then took a bite and was shocked at how good it was. He then woofed down the whole thing.

Kevin: Whoa! That was...beyond expectations!

Lynn Sr: That's a compliment, right?

Lincoln: I think so, dad. He's clearly in awe.

Kevin: That sandwich alone can get your father a major breakfast chain.

Lynn Sr: Well that was definitely a compliment! I'm happy you liked it!

Later, Kevin was packed up to head out. But first, he wanted to give a review of his time there. He had them still in the dining room and somehow already had a projector set up and packets ready for each.

Kevin: Now going to page seven in the packets, we cover the hygiene of all siblings being slightly higher than expected. That raises odds of future sleepovers with me by 27.9% and for other guests of Lincoln by 14.6%. As a result, this sleepover was an overall success but could use improvement. Any questions?

Everyone except Lisa was bored. Lynn and Lana were asleep. Lincoln then snapped out of his boredom and raised his hand.

Lincoln: Do you do this for everything?

Kevin: Yes, of course, it's to other business people so I guess it doesn't appeal to you.

Lisa: It kind of does for me. Also, why did you state here on page five of me being less listenable than the others?

Kevin: Mainly cause you use big words no one outside your IQ could understand. If you want people to listen, make sure you talk in their language. Anyway, I need to be back home now. Mother doesn't like me be late home...or early for that matter.

Lincoln: Bye Kevin! See you soon.

Kevin then leaves with his stuff. He slams the door bringing the other Loud siblings back to reality.

Lola: What? Is it over? Where did he go?

Luna: Don't know, brah. I only listened to the "Noise pollution" part.

Then their mother Rita came in.

Rita: Well one part he covered was he was trying to convince me and your father to not ban you guys from sleepovers.

Lynn Sr: But only if we have the rules he provided. Including these forms to fill of who your bringing and what to expect. Also estimated damage cost.

Rita: We will consider it but big chance we will see it through.

The Loud sisters then cheer.

Lori: That Kevin is literally a saint!

Lincoln: (to the viewer) Well, this sleepover was great and I feel that me and my sisters know Kevin more. Let's hope it keeps going up from here.


	5. Out-of-Office Romance

One day, Kevin and Lincoln were discussing their current school project. They were planning to build a model of the One World Trade Center also known as the Freedom Tower in New York city.

Lincoln: So we got the plan down?

Kevin: Indeed. My mother's people were able to get us data of the tower's size, shape and interior information.

Lincoln: My mom and sisters help get the materials to build it. I'm glad we were able to agree on the same building.

Kevin: Of course. The Freedom tower is one of the biggest office buildings ever

Lincoln: And a symbol of hope for our country after the tragedy of the original towers.

Kevin: Remember the plan. After school, we will meet at your house to get the materials and then begin building the model at my house since it is safer for it there then yours. Rusty told me about your solar system.

Lincoln: Yeah but it was sometimes his fault...and my sisters.

What they didn't noticed was the red-headed girl Christina was watching them. Mostly she was paying attention to Kevin as she somehow had a crush on him from a distance. Then when the boys separated, she then purposely bumped into him to get his attention.

Kevin: Watch where your going, miss.

She was blushing and giggling nervously at him. Kevin did not know what to make of this.

Kevin: Is something wrong?

Cristina: No! I mean...I don't know. It's just I never seen you that much and...

Kevin: It's fine. Whatever you need to say can wait until later. I have a tight schedule.

As he leaves, Cristina then slapped herself embarrassed.

Cristina: Dang it! That was stupid! Stupid! What am I doing?!

After school, Kevin and Lincoln came to the Loud house to pick up what they needed for their project. They see Rita at the dinning table which had all they needed.

Rita: Hey boys. Got everything you need here. Hopefully, this is all you need and you don't lose anything since we can't afford any more. Lori will drive you to Kevin's house.

Lincoln: Thanks mom.

Rita leaves them and the boys start gathering the materials. Then they start carrying the stuff to Vanzilla.

Lincoln: Man, today was kinda dull really.

Kevin: Not exactly. One odd thing happened that I don't know what to make of.

Lincoln: What's that?

They were outside and Lori was already there waiting for them.

Kevin: A girl around our age bumped into me and acted weird. Her face was red and she giggled like an idiot. She also stumbled on her words like an entrepreneur attempting to ask for a major investment.

Lincoln: Well...I don't know what...

Lincoln was interrupted but Lori who screamed in joy from what Kevin said.

Lincoln: What was that for, Lori? Did Bobby's text say he was visiting here soon?

Lori: I wish! But from what Kevin said that girl did literally means...she like's him!

Kevin: Huh?

Lori then ran to the front door of the house and yelled to the other girls.

Lori: Guys, a girl has a crush on Kevin!

The other girls run out on to the front porch screaming like Lori did.

Kevin: What is happening right now?

Leni: You really don't see that whoever that girl is likes you?

Lisa: Boys never notice when girls has a thing for them. They focus on the girls they can't have or don't want them. That's fact.

Lola: Also I'm guessing love is not on his agenda. Kevin, what do you know about love?

Kevin: Not much other then knowing in-office romances is not allowed in the workplace. They are distracting, cut down on productivity and never end well.

Luan: Well you need to give love a chance. Your mother did once.

Kevin: I'll consider this but right now we have work to do.

Lincoln: He's right. Lori, we still need a ride.

Lori: Oh right! Sorry about that. But think about what we said.

They loaded all the material in Vanzilla and Lori then drove them to Kevin's house. Once Lori dropped them off they started work on their model till Lincoln went home for the night. The next day, Kevin was heading to his locker when Cristina cut him off still looking nervous.

Kevin: Ah! I was hoping to meet with you today.

Cristina: (surprised) You...You were!?

Kevin: I was informed that your strange behavior the other day was a sign of affection. I don't know much of this field so I wish to know if this is true.

Cristina was blushing hard and too nervous to answer.

Kevin: Are you gonna respond or...?

Then she quickly held out a love letter she wrote to him. He takes it and looks at it.

Kevin: What is this? My name boarded with hearts?

He then noticed she ran off.

Kevin: Well, this got more weird.

Little did he know was that Lincoln saw what happened and was shocked. He didn't expect that it was Cristina; a girl he use to have a crush on. He was then feeling upset and ran off down the hall. Later, Kevin was in the cafeteria reading the letter. Lincoln sat down next to him with an angry look on his face.

Kevin: There you are, Lincoln. The girl who calls herself Cristina gave me this letter illustrating her crush on me.

Lincoln: (sarcastic) Did she now?

Kevin: She is shy but I can't hold that against her. I can give her time.

Lincoln: (still sarcastic) So you like her?

Kevin: Not sure exactly. I will give it a shot when I have the time.

Lincoln: (angry) Sure, be all cool about it!

Lincoln then storms off. Kevin did not understand why he snapped at him like that.

Kevin: Where did that come from?

Then in recess, Kevin was on his tablet device when Cristina went up to him more confident.

Cristina: Umm...You doing anything...right now?

Kevin: Aside from checking stock values, not really much.

She then sat down next to him smiling and blushing.

Cristina: You are so...so...

Kevin: Emotionless? Overly-focused? I've heard it before.

Cristina: No! I mean...I don't know what to say here.

Lincoln saw from afar and was getting furious. He then picked up a handful of mud and threw it at Kevin. But Kevin moved his head before it hit him. This startled Cristina as she ran off scared. He heard the sound of it hitting ground and looked around. He did see Lincoln with an angry face walking off.

Kevin: Now I'm concerned.

Then after school, Kevin went and found Lincoln at his locker.

Kevin: Lincoln, we're still meeting at my house to finish the project, right?

Lincoln was ignoring him.

Kevin: Are you gonna respond?

Lincoln then started walking away but Kevin followed.

Kevin: Seriously, you have been acting odd lately. Is something up? This is getting ridiculous.

Then Lincoln turned and angrily slapped Kevin's sunglasses away. Kevin then screamed in pain from his oversensitive eyes on the hallway lights.

Kevin: AhhhhhHH!

He got his glasses back on but then quickly ran for the bathroom to throw up leaving Lincoln alone. Kevin couldn't get to the bathroom so he then ran to the dumpster outside and puked into it. He coughed and gasped for air. Then looked down to see Lana in the dumpster covered in his puke.

Kevin: Oh! My bad, miss Lana.

Lana: Eh! I've been covered in worse. This stuff is rather sticky though. Anyway, why did you do that?

Kevin helped Lana out of the dumpster and tried to clean off the puke.

Kevin: This is sticky. What did I eat today? Well anyway, It's because of Lincoln. He has been acting up today and went so far as to slapping my glasses off.

Lana: Why? Did you do something to anger him?

Kevin: Not that I'm aware of.

Lola then came up.

Lola: Kevy! Have you talked with your crush yet?

Kevin: I did although Cristina still acts shy and...

Lana: Wait! Cristina is the girl crushing on you?

Kevin: You know her?

Lola: Yeah! Lincoln once had a mad crush on her. Of course that ended in a online video that scared her away from him. Anyway, he has others to crush on like Ronnie Ann and Paige.

Kevin: Interesting but I'm now more concerned about Lincoln's attitude.

Lucy: Actually...

They jump scared from Lucy standing there.

Kevin: Did not need that in my state of confusion, Lucy.

Lucy: Well, I think Cristina crushing on you is what's getting to Lincoln. This happened in my vampire romance novels. Edwin spots his ex-girlfriend with one of his best friends and gets overtaken by jealous. Not intentionally of course.

Kevin: Wait, is that what Lincoln is upset about? But If he's not into Cristina anymore then why does he care if she is crushing on me?

Lucy: Maybe just like Edwin, he feels your making him look bad. Like you can hold a relationship better then he can. Even if that relationship never existed it's still enough to drive him mad.

Kevin: Wow, this love thing gets more complex every second. Well, it's clear what I need to do now. Thank you, girls.

He runs off of school ground.

Lola: Lana, what are you covered in?

Lana: Whatever Kevin ate in lunch today. Man, this stuff is sticky like glue!

Lola: Ew! Don't touch me with that stuff on you!

Then, Kevin came up to his house where he sees Lincoln carrying the large Freedom tower model out. Kevin then runs up to him.

Kevin: Lincoln, what are you doing with that?

Lincoln: I don't need you to show me up on this project! I can finish it myself!

Kevin: Look, I get now why your acting this way. It is not what you think. Now put that down and we can discuss this like men.

Lincoln: Forget it! I'll finish it and show the school I'm just as great as you are!

Kevin then tried to take the model from him and they struggled for a bit.

Kevin: Stop it! Your putting it at risk!

Then after a long tug-of-war, Lincoln tried to yank the model away to the right which made Kevin lose his grip. But the momentum had him lose his grip and the model flew right into the road where a giant truck rammed through it without stopping smashing it to piece.

Lincoln: Nooo!

Kevin: Crud! Now look what happened.

Lincoln fell to his knees devastated.

Lincoln: (sad) Go ahead! Say it! Say that I stink compared to you!

Kevin: I was never implying that ever. That was all in your head the second you saw me with Cristina even though you don't have a thing for her anymore.

Lincoln: Well you were making it like you were getting her affection better then me.

Kevin: I wasn't doing anything. I didn't even notice at first. She just came on to me. I was going with it out of curiosity of love. I would never date a friend's ex-crush to make him look bad.

Lincoln realized how foolish he was acting before and looked at him.

Lincoln: Your right. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm a bad friend.

Kevin: No your not, Lincoln. I think sometimes we just do things we don't mean to for unexplained reasons. I won't hold it against you. Part of it is my fault for not understanding the situation right away.

Lincoln: Thanks buddy. But what will we do about our project? Mom can't afford any replacement materials.

Kevin then looked at the wreaked model.

Kevin: I think we can salvage this. Sometimes in business, you have to make due with what little resources you've got. We can piece it together. We just need more glue or some other type of adhesive.

He then snapped his finger as he got an idea and got a bucket in front of him.

Lincoln: What are you gonna do?

Kevin: Something I hope is worth it.

Kevin then looked at the sun and then took off his glasses letting his eyes burn a bit.

Kevin: Rrrrrrrrrrrrr!

He then put his glasses back on and felt squeamish.

Kevin: Lucky I had a huge lunch...

He then puked in the bucket for a moment.

Kevin: (coughs) Ah man! I found out today...my puke was sticky as glue so it should work.

Lincoln: Ew! Well if you say so.

Kevin: Of course once it dries we will need to get rid of the smell.

Later, Kevin and Lincoln were rebuilding the tower with Kevin's puke. They of course wore hazmat suits while doing so. They also sprayed air freshener on it to get rid of the smell.

Lincoln: (To the viewer) Well this is sick but not as much as my attitude today. I gotta stop letting my emotions get the better of me cause all it does is make things worse. Even to problems that should not even exist.

Kevin: Less talking to invisible people, more reconstruction! I will remind you that this is due tomorrow!

Outside the window, Cristina was watching them.

Cristina: Man, that Kevin is so...something! I think I can make this work!

She turns her head to Lana who was stuck on her back from Kevin's early puke.

Lana: I hope so but we really need to get to my sister Lisa if were gonna get un-stuck.

Cristina: Oh right! My bad!


	6. Off schedule

It was a normal day at the Loud house when Kevin decided to send time with Lincoln's sister as Lincoln was spending time with Clyde.

Kevin was currently in Lori & Leni's room with Leni. He was letting her design a more stylish business suit for him. She was measuring him while drawing a design on a sketch pad.

Leni: This will totally get the attention you deserve. You should look stylish but still serious.

Kevin: Acceptable I guess.

Then Kevin's phone beeps and he starts walking to the door.

Leni: Wait! I didn't get your neck!

Kevin: Sorry but I need to meet with Lynn for a minute. I have it on my schedule.

Leni: You have a schedule for hanging with us?

Kevin: I always have a schedule for what I do.

Later, he was practicing martial arts with Lynn in the backyard. She was attacking and he kept blocking like it was nothing.

Lynn: I didn't know you could fight this well. What style is that?

Kevin: Krav-Maga. It's good to have some self defense for when meetings or arguments in the break room get out of hand.

Lynn: And I thought you said you weren't into sports.

Kevin: Some may argue if this counts as a sport but...

Then his phone beeped.

Kevin: Well, our time is up here. (walks off)

Lynn: What?! It was just getting good! I was very close to breaking your defense.

Kevin: No, you weren't.

Then, Kevin was with Lucy in the dining room as she was preforming a séance.

Lucy: Ohhhh, spirit of Kevin's dad, speak to me. Okay I hear him. He's...saying something about your idea on briefcase backpacks.

Kevin: (groan) Even in death he still brings that up. I told him it would be safer for the kids stuff and make them look more successful.

Lucy: But he states that kids would not want another thing with a combination lock. They have enough issues with the lockers.

Kevin: It's not that hard. I...

Phone beeps.

Kevin: We'll need to get back to this another time. (walks off)

Lucy: Sigh... Is your son always like this, spirit? What? Oh you have a heavy schedule too? Sigh...again...

Then, Kevin was playing chess with Lisa.

Lisa: So, I heard my sibling saying that you cut their activities short

Kevin: As I told them it was scheduled in advanced. It's always how I do things so I can make sure I get everything done. It's the way of efficiency.

Luna then came in looking upset.

Luna: Well I didn't like you ending our jam sess too soon. It was surprising how good you are on the bass.

Kevin: Sorry but I need to make sure I meet everyone of your sisters. (checks phone) Now I hope we can finish this game soon because a have a tea party with Lola in 10 followed by a tee time with Lori.

Luan: (Off-screen) You miss making a tea joke there! Just saying!

Later that day, Lincoln came home and saw his sisters looking frustrated.

Lincoln: Hey guys! How was your time with Kevin?

Lynn: Bad! We barely spent any time with him cause of his stupid scheduling!

Lola: Everything has to be timed but he never made sure it was enough time for each of us!

Luan: Yeah, we're like "enough of your time-games!" Hahaha! Seriously though, it's annoying.

Lincoln: Yeah, he always seems to keep a tight schedule on everything. But it feels like he's a slave to his future planning.

Lori: Well, we should show him what it's like to not be so scheduled all the time. I've got a plan. Listen up!

The next day, the Louds were waiting for Kevin to show up.

Lincoln: (unsure) I don't know, guys. You sure this will work?

Lori: I literally do!

Lola: For starters, it wasn't made by you.

Lincoln: Hey! Not all my plans blow up like that!

Kevin then walked in looking at his phone.

Kevin: And scheduled hanging out with Loud sisters starts...now. Starting with continuing the chess game with Lisa.

Kevin and Lisa soon went back to the dinning room and continued their game. While they were playing, Lucy snuck up and quietly swiped Kevin's phone from his belt holder. She then gave it to Lori and she then deleted Kevin's schedule completely. Then Lucy placed it back on Kevin's holder.

A few minutes later, Lisa won the match.

Lisa: Checkmate!

Kevin: Hmmm! So that ties us at five wins each. I will make note of that. Now...

Then Kevin saw the clock in the room. It look like it was later then he planned but he considered the clock might be a few minutes fast. He then checked his phone clock and was shocked.

Kevin: What?!

Lisa: What is it?

Kevin: This can't be right. I was suppose to be meeting with Lana for animal care 15.3 minutes ago. Why didn't my phone remind me?

He then checked his schedule and was shocked again seeing it was blank. He just froze there with a horrified look on his face. Everyone else then entered.

Lori: What's wrong, Kevin?

Kevin: My...schedule is...gone...!

Lola: (coy) Is it? Well I guess you can't keep everything timed and...

Then Kevin grabbed Lola's collar.

Kevin: (Panicking) You don't get it! I have no set schedule! How do I know if I'm suppose to be doing something right now? What if I'm late? What if I'm early? I don't know!

Lincoln: Whoa! Calm down Kevin. It's not...

Kevin: (Frantic) You calm down! I'm off schedule! Ahhhhhh!

Kevin then runs out the door screaming. The Loud sisters just look at each other concerned. Lincoln was just glaring at them.

Lincoln: (sarcastic) Yeah, your plan sure worked all right.

Lori: Shut up, Lincoln!

Lola: Yeah, it's not like you know exactly what could happen when we plan.

Lincoln: That's what I would say when you criticize my plans.

Lola: Oh!

Luna: Calm down, dues. I'm sure it will all work out soon.

One weeks later, Lincoln came back from school looking worried. His sisters were there on the couch and see him concerned.

Lincoln: Guys, Kevin hasn't been in school for the last week. He hasn't even been answering his phone.

Luan: That's odd. Even if he was ditching school he would still hookie-d up with you. Hahaha!

Lincoln: This is serious, Luan!

Leni: You don't think this is cause of what we did to his schedule, do you?

Lisa: How could it? Even if he is that fixated it's not like we erased his whole week.

Lori: (giggled nervously) Oh! I...may have erased more then I should have.

Lincoln: (Grunt) Well, we need to find out what happened to him. I tried calling his mom but only got her voice mail. I also tried checking his house but it's locked tight.

Leni: I can help with that if were not seen as...um...what's it called when you break into someones house and enter without permission?

Lisa: (sigh) Breaking and entering, Leni.

They went to Kevin's house where Leni picked the lock on the door. When they get in, they were shocked as it was like a zombie apocalypse happened inside. The lights were flickering, trash was everywhere, furniture was turn over and words were written on the wall with marker. The words said things like "Off schedule" and "What was I suppose to do?" The group walked in nervous and then found Kevin in the corner of his room in the feedle position starring at the walls and mumbling. They moved up slowly.

Lana: Kevin?

No reply from him.

Lucy: Whoa! He's really lost it. We need to snap him out of this.

Lincoln: Luckily, I know something that will work. (clear throat) Someone is embezzling from your mom!

Kevin: (Outburst) What?! Who is it?! He will be fired and blacklisted right aw...Huh?!

Lincoln: Knew that would work.

Kevin: Lincoln? Oh no! We're we suppose to do something now? Cause I DON"T KNOW!

Lori: We need to apologies to you, Kevin. We cleared your schedule behind your back.

Kevin: (Outraged) What?! How could you?

Luna: It's only cause you were so hooked on it. We wanted to break you out of that habit and make more time for all of us.

Lola: But it seems it didn't work out the way we wanted.

Kevin: But...my scheduling was based on giving you all equal time.

Lynn: Yeah but some of our things would need more time then what you gave us.

Kevin: Hmmm, I guess that's a good point. I would not know the average time in those activities.

Leni: Either way, were still sorry for all this.

Kevin: It's alright. Now that you said all that I guess I do take this too seriously and you would not have known how I would react to your actions. I wish you just told me about this problem of mine rather then pull a stunt like that.

Sisters: (looking down) Yeah!

Lincoln: Yeah, I mean I would make the same mistake but still...

Kevin: How about we work out a compromise?

The next day, Kevin came to the Loud house.

Kevin: Alright, as we decided yesterday I will do some of your activities for as long as you need and time it. So we can decide on the average time of each and plan accordingly.

The sisters cheered.

Kevin: And also I will make sure not to take this scheduling too seriously.

Lincoln: And we agreed that next time your doing something we don't like we will talk to you before taking any action

Kevin: Good. Now I have Leni first. I will need her therapy for getting over nearly losing my mind before.

Kevin then left with Leni upstairs.

Leni: How are you now?

Kevin: You can't tell pass the sunglasses but I still have a twitching in my eye.


	7. Office visit

Outside of a large office building, Vanzilla pulled up driven by Lori. Then out from the van was Lincoln and the other sisters excited to see this place. Then Kevin came out of the building and went up to them.

Kevin: Happy you all could come.

Lincoln: Of course, buddy. We have been meaning to see your mother's company.

Then Lincoln's sisters rushed in excited.

Lincoln: (nervous) Oh boy!

Kevin: Not to worry. I warned the company about your family and they prepared accordingly.

Lincoln: (relieved) Oh thank goodness. So anyway, you said there was another reason for this visit to your mother's work?

Kevin: Indeed. It is not just to see you all in person. She said she had a big announcement for me personally. Something that couldn't be told over the phone but in person.

Lincoln: Is it serious?

Kevin: Doubtful. She will call us to her office when she has a moment. In the mean time, let me show you in.

Kevin and Lincoln entered the building. Lincoln sees that the work areas were busy.

Lincoln: (Impressed) Wow!

Kevin: Indeed. This is what a company workplace should be. Everyone here is good at their work, properly motivated and paid fairly.

Lincoln: I'm still kind of worried how my sisters will handle this place.

Meanwhile, Leni talking to a worker at his cubicle.

Leni: Those suits must be uncomfortable to wear. I know a place where you can get ones that are both fashionable and comfortable.

Worker: Really? Will they be work-place approved?

Some sisters were hanging in the break room. Lori was watching Lily when she caught a female worker taking something she put in the office fridge and grabs her by the collar.

Lori: What do you think your doing? That is literally my fat free cake.

Worker: I thought it was left for me...

Lori: It has my name on it! See there! Lori!

Worker: But my name is Lori too!

Lori then let go of her ashamed.

Lori: Oh! Well, I guess I should put my last name too. Sorry.

Luan and Lola were with some workers at the water cooler.

Luan: No matter how much you push the envelope, it'll still be stationery!

The workers laugh.

Luan: Finally, people who like my jokes.

Lola: Yeah whatever! Let's get back to the gossiping! I haven't heard dirt from Tammy yet. Anything sweetheart?! (Tilts head, creepy smile)

In a dark part of the basement, a janitor was using a flashlight to check the pipes.

Janitor: As if finding this broken pipe wasn't hard enough the bulb had to blow. I can't see anything.

Then he screams in fear when he spots Lucy in the room.

Lucy: I believe I found the pipe your referring to. I'm good at finding things in the dark.

She points the direction of the pipe and the Janitor sees it marked with a bat shape.

Janitor: Thanks scary girl. But it really back there behind the other pipes and would be hard to squeeze in there.

Then Lana showed up with a tool kit.

Lana: I got this for ya!

She then covered herself in grease and jumped into the jungle of pipe.

Janitor: (worried) Um...You know it's very nasty in there, right?

Lana: (Yelling) I know! That's what makes it awesome!

In the testing lad, Lisa was talking with the scientists.

Scientist: Usually we don't have children here. Not after the incident with young Kevin's eyes. But you seem like a special exception.

Lisa: I get that a lot. I believe we can benefit from each other input on our inventions.

Scientist: Also you brought good testers for our new sound systems.

It was a giant sound speaker and Luna had hooked up her guitar to. It was facing Lynn who was standing in front of a blast wall.

Luna: Ready to feel the heavy wave of rock, sis?

Lynn: (slaps her own face, determined) Bring it!

Going back to Lincoln and Kevin.

Kevin: As I said before, I would not worry Lincoln. Everyone finds something to do here.

They the place shakes from the sound of a guitar riff.

Lincoln: What was that?

Kevin: That was properly the lab. That happens a lot.

Then Kevin's phone pings and he checks it.

Kevin: Mother said she will be free to talk with us in 5.7 minutes. Summon your sisters.

They then were both outside Kevin's mother's office. The Loud sisters joined them soon. Only things different was Lana was covered in some unknown liquids and Lynn's hair was blown back behind her like she came from a wind tunnel.

Kevin: So you ladies ready to meet my mother?

Lori: Of course.

Lisa: Affirmative.

Lola: Let's hurry up already!

Lynn: What?! I can't hear anything!

Kevin: Well be on your best behavior. Also my mother wants to know how you really are so be yourselves.

Luan: I thought you told us to be on our best behavior.

The other except Lynn laughs.

Lynn: What?! What is with the ringing in this hallway?

Then the office door opened.

Kevin: Everyone inside.

Kevin and the Louds walk in but Lincoln noticed Leni was still standing outside looking like she holding her ear out.

Lincoln: Leni, come on!

Leni: Sorry, Linky. I was trying to hear that ringing Lynn mentioned but I don't hear anything.

Kevin's mother soon talked to every Loud in the room asking them serious questions. After a few minutes she was done.

Kevin's mom: Well, I believe that's all I needed and can conclude that you Louds are OK in my book. Just wish I didn't have to yell for miss Lynn.

Lori: Was this a meet up or a job interview?

Lincoln: I expected she would be like Kevin treating everything like business.

Kevin's mom: Anyway, now for my last order of business. What I needed to tell Kevin.

Kevin came up to her desk.

Kevin: Proceed, mother.

Kevin's mom: You remember that I was planning on buying out Monumental studios.

Luan: Whoa! The famous movie studio of several blockbusters?!

Kevin's mom: The same.

Kevin: I do remember this and your meeting with the head of that studio.

Kevin's mom: Well not only was the buy out successful but I really got along with the head. One thing lead to another and well...we're engaged.

The Loud gasp. Then the sisters started screaming for joy.

Lynn: My hearing came back at the best time!

Kevin: I fail to see how this will affect me.

Lincoln: What? Your not excited to have a father again?

Lucy: Or angry like he will try to replace your real one?

Kevin: Either way, he will be glued to his office as much as my mother so everything would not chance at home for me.

Kevin's mom: There is one other thing. It turns out he is also a single parent. His wife left him years ago leaving him with their 7 year old daughter.

Kevin: (eyebrows up) So that means...

The Loud gasp again.

Lincoln: (excited) Kevin, your gonna have a little sister!

The sister scream for joy again.

Kevin: (shocked) I...I...I...

Kevin's mom: I know, son. Now you and your hedgehog will not be lonely at home anymore. I'm not sure if you know how to be a sibling but...

Lincoln: Don't worry. I can show him how to be an older brother.

Kevin's mom: Very good. I will expect result from you when his new sister (or step sister if you want to get technical) moves in our home in 1 weeks, 2 days and 3.4 hours. Now please see yourselves out as I have work to do. Good day.

Soon the Louds exited the office. Lincoln came out moving Kevin with a handcart since he was was still frozen with shock.

Kevin: I...I...I...

Then Lynn and Lana brought a water jug and dumped water on him snapping him out of it.

Kevin: (shivering) Thank you. Of course a less freezing method would have been more appreciated.

Lincoln: So we can tell your excited. I will of course teach you all I know of being a big brother.

Lori: You know, it feels like it would be better asking me for help. I literally have 16 years at being an older sibling.

Kevin: Yes! You make a good point, Lori.

?: What was that, sir?

They turned seeing the other Lori from the break room.

Kevin: Not you, Mrs. Peters. I was speaking with Ms. Loud.

Lori: Man, this is gonna get annoying soon.

Kevin: Be lucky your name is not too common. This building actually has seven Kevins. Anyway, the set up will be Lincoln supervised by Lori to tutor me on being a older brother.

Lincoln: Great! How about we go to the Burpin' Burger to celebrate? Unless you don't eat there cause...I don't know. It's not good for your health and that's not good for business or something?

Kevin: Lincoln, I enjoy the Burpin' Burger. I'm a business boy not a health nut.

They then enter Vanzilla and drive off.


	8. Family merger

In Lori's room, Kevin was getting tutored in being a big brother by Lincoln and Lori. Kevin was taking notes from all they were telling him.

Lori: So you see, being a older sibling has it's ups and downs.

Lincoln: But you can get though it with the three Cs.

Kevin: I can tell your confidence-caring-cookie system is solid. But how do I know it can get me though any situation that could come up between me and my new sister?

Lori: You never know until it happens. If something goes wrong we got your back.

Lincoln: But I feel that just like Clyde, you could use some hands-on experience. Something crazy usually happens in this house and when it does you can try to handle it like we would.

Kevin: Ah! Good thinking. You can't get a job without experience so I guess it's the same with being a big brother. I will do what I can and you be there to verify my performance.

Then outside in the hallway, they hear Lola and Lana arguing.

Lori: Here's your chance now. Of course a twin fight might be a little hard for you.

Kevin: Nonsense! If this is like an argument in the break-room I should be able to handle it.

They go out and see the twins already fighting. Kevin looked at Lincoln & Lori and they both nod to him. Kevin then went up to the twins and forced both apart.

Kevin: What is the issue here, you two?

Lola: Lana was using one of my trophies to scoop up one of her pet's poop! It was pristine!

Lana: Only cause you threw away my poop shovel!

Lola: You never cleaned it and it made the whole room reek!

Kevin thought for a moment of a good solution.

Kevin: Lana, do you not have any other shovel?

Lana: I ordered a smell resistant one online but it won't be here for a week at least.

Kevin: Hmmm. Until then...Lola, do you have any lesser trophies?

Lola: Well, there is that one participation trophy I got last month. It's not that rewarding if anyone can get it!

Kevin: Then here is what I suggest. Until Lana's new shovel is delivered, she will use the disliked trophy for fecal removal. But Lana will need to clean the good trophy she just used.

Lana: Hmmm. Alright fine. I guess that's fair.

Lola: I agree. She better use the special polish and get out the smell. I mean seriously Lana, what do you feel your animals?

Lincoln and Lori clap.

Lincoln: Wow! Great job, Kevin!

Lori: You literally do know what to do with an argument.

Then they smell something like wet paint and followed it to Lucy and Lynn's room. They find Lucy painting the room black.

Lori: Lucy! What did we say about painting your room without telling anyone?

Lucy: I require full darkness!

Lori thought for a second what to do but then she noticed Kevin walking up to Lucy.

Kevin: You should not do this. It's unauthorized and I doubt your roommate Ms. Lynn Jr will like it.

Lucy: What are you gonna do about it?  
Kevin then whispered something to her ear that made her flinched.

Lucy: Your bluffing!

Kevin: Try me.

They glared at each other for a while till Lucy then went out.

Lucy: (defeated) I'll get the paint remover.

Lori and Lincoln were shocked.

Lincoln: What did you tell her?

Kevin: You don't wanna know. If a boss can't fire someone they must think of other ways to discipline their workers if they go out of line. Hopefully without going too far. I assume Lucy can't get traumatized?

Lori: Not that we know.

Then they hear Lily crying in the living room.

Kevin: I guess we need to move on.

Kevin, Lincoln and Lori went to the living room where they see Lily crying on the couch. They look and see the TV was set on a scary movie.

Kevin: Funny we mentioned traumatizing cause the youngest is getting close to that.

Kevin then went up and turned off the TV. Lily was still crying and he thought for a second.

Kevin: Miss Lily is clearly as terrified as workers would when their supervisor chews them out.

He then sat next to Lily and picked her up to sit her on his lap.

Kevin: It's OK, Lily. Whatever you saw was not real.

Lily: (sniffed) Huh?

Kevin held her close for a hug for a moment till she calmed down.

Kevin: Now let's get your mind off that unpleasantness.

He then switched the TV to a cartoon and she was happy again clapping and giggling. He placed her back down to watch her show.

Kevin: There we go. Best way to get over something scary is to distract yourself after settling down.

Lincoln: That was amazing!

Kevin: Yes, it seems I'm better at this then I thought. So I was able to deal with arguments, discipline and preventing traumitization. What else is there?

Then they hear an explosion upstairs. They ran upstairs and saw it was from Lisa and Lily's room. They went in and saw that Lisa was hurt. Lincoln and Lori were gonna go up but Kevin stopped them.

Kevin: I believe this will work as my last test. Tending with injuries.

Kevin went up to Lisa who's clothes and glasses were nearly burnt off. She was clearly in pain and trying to hold back her crying.

Lisa: (moaning in pain, tearing up) Help...It hurts...the chemicals...

Kevin: I am yet to know why your allowed to experiment with such things. Now how can I help?

Lisa: Rrrr...get me...to...decontamination...

Kevin carefully carried her to her decontaminating shower booth and turned the water on for her. It was able to clean the chemicals off her but she was still burnt up. He then found a first aid kit in the room and started treating her wounds with salve and bandages.

Lisa: (sigh in relief) Thank you for your assistance, Kevin.

Kevin: You really should be careful when experimenting with unstable elements. Your body is young and more delicate.

Lisa: Science can not go forward without risk.

Kevin: Please, even my mother's science team would not take that many risk. Well...most of them. Now best for you to rest in your bed for a bit.

Lisa did what he said and got into her bed to rest up. When Kevin left the room closing the door behind him he was met with the other Loud siblings who were applauding him.

Lincoln: Kevin, we think your more then qualified to be a big brother.

Kevin: (smiled, proud) I believe I am since you just gave me your approval. The only variable left is what she is like herself. Everyone is usually a wild card and all of you are perfect examples. But I should be fine.

Days later, Kevin was in his house feeding his hedgehog while movers were bringing in things to the extra bedroom.

Kevin: (to viewers) Well Lincoln also taught me how to speak with you people since it would help. As you can see, they are bringing in my new sister's stuff and she should...wait!

Soon enough another car came up dropping off a young girl who came in the door. She was dressed like a movie director with fitting violet beret. Her hair was red in a high shoulder length ponytail. Kevin went up to her.

Kevin: I'm guessing your my new sister?

?: I believe I am.

Kevin: Name, age, likes and future goal please.

?: Amanda Monumental. Age 7. Like my father I enjoy any form of entertainment especially movies. My goal is to take over the studio after him and continue making good movies. By that I mean ones made to be entertaining and not just for money.

Kevin: Very good. Too much greed in the entertainment industry. Anyway, I am of course Kevin Douglas. Age: 12. Likes: Business and efficiency. Future goals: To take over for my mother as C.O. of her company.

Amanda: Alright. I don't have a knack for business like you as I was told. I do of course have a knack for what makes good entertainment.

Kevin: So you would know best how to run your father's business. That's good.

Amanda then sat down on the couch and and watched TV. Kevin soon joined her.

Kevin: I'm hoping this sidling relationship works well. I am of course happy to have more company other then my hedgehog Needles.

Amanda: I feel the same way. Even if were siblings-in-law it's still something. By the way, do you know any girls around that I can be friends with?

Kevin: My friend Lincoln Loud has ten sisters.

Amanda: (Wide eyed) Ten?

Kevin: I know, right. Still haven't gotten an answer from his parents.

Amanda: Any around my age?

Kevin: An 8 year old goth and 6 year old twins. One filthy and the other clean but evil.

Amanda: I can work with that.

Kevin: (to viewers) Well, this has started off well. Let us hope we will succeed in being brother and sister. If something goes wrong I have the Louds to assist. All and all, I'm glad not to be alone anymore.

Amanda: Excuse me, are you talking to the viewers?

Kevin: (surprised) You can tell?

Amanda: Like I said, I have a knack for entertainment. That includes spotting tropes like fourth wall breaking narrative. I won't judge.

Kevin: In my defense, my friend did it first.


	9. Sister Act 1

Kevin with his new sister Amanda came to the front door of the Loud house and rang the bell. Lincoln then opened the door.

Lincoln: Hey there, you two.

Kevin: Good day, Lincoln. I came with my sister in the hopes of her making friends with your sisters.

Amanda: It would be good to socialize with girls in my age range.

Kevin: That would be the twins and Lucy. They are only one year off from you.

Then the twins Lola and Lana came rushing down excited.

Lana: Great to meet you, Amanda!

Lola: (To Lana) Hey, she's gonna be mine friend!

Lana: (to Lola) Like heck your gonna keep her to yourself!

Lucy: Twins!

Everyone was jump-scared by Lucy standing there.

Lucy: We are all going to try to make friends with her.

Amanda: Well put. Let us...do whatever you girls usually do so I can know more about you and hopefully make a connection.

Lola: Me first! You ready for some fun?

Amanda: Go ahead, make my day.

Lola then grabs Amanda's hand and pulls her upstairs with Lana and Lucy chasing them.

Lana: No fair, Lola!

Kevin: (to Lincoln) Wow! Did they seem rather eager?

Lincoln: Of course. Sometimes it's not easy for them to find new friends. They tend to scare people away with their antics.

Kevin: Your sisters are a very lively bunch who have a habit of causing chaos. I did warn Amanda about them.

Lincoln: How are you getting along with your new sister-in-law?

Kevin: Just say sister and it's going well. She takes after her father and has a thing for movies, TV and any other forms of story telling.

Lincoln: Even video games?

Kevin: Maybe. Some would see Video games as interactive story telling.

Lincoln: So are there any real issues with her?

Kevin: Not much except for when we watched my favorite TV business drama "On the clock!"

(Flashback)

Kevin and Amanda were watching TV together.

Amanda: This show is so poorly written! We are not showing any character development, the plot is all over the place and those guest stars have no place in it!

Kevin: Calm down! I see no issues with the episode so far.

Amanda: Please! It's obvious that John messed up the reports, their company will be in the red, he will get blamed and the rest of the season will be him trying to fix his mistake.

Kevin: What!? That can't be right!

(End flashback)

Kevin: Sadly, it was right. She pretty much spoiled the season for me. You and your sisters best not watch anything with her cause she can somehow guess every plot, trope and twist coming. She is not the people anyone want to watch anything with.

Lincoln: Dang!

Meanwhile in Lola and Lana's room, Lola had Amanda at her table for a tea party.

Lola: You have enough tea, guest?

Amanda: This is so cliche of average girls your age. Doesn't seem very realistic.

Lola: This is real life...is it?

Amanda: Best not to think too deep on whatever your thinking about right now.

Lana then came up to Amanda with one of her mud pies.

Lana: I got something not cliche!

Amanda: Look, I know your trying your best to be different but even you should have a line not to cross.

Lana: You know, that's what Kevin said.

Lucy: Hang on.

Everyone screams in fear from Lucy appearing.

Amanda: You need a bell or something! Seriously!

Lucy: Well, I wanted to offer you a special blood smoothie. Me and Leni came up with it.

Amanda smiled seeing how nice it looked. She looked Lola and pointed at Lucy's drink.

Amanda: I'll have what she's having.

Lola pouts as Amanda got a smoothie from Lucy.

Lucy: First off, it's nice to see someone else wear her bangs over her eyes like me. You also wish to hide the window of your soul from others?

Amanda: No, It's just better then getting sunglasses. I am originally from the coast anyway.

Lucy: Fine by me. Anyway, I was told you were into movies.

Amanda: Mostly but I'm open to any form of media and story telling.

Lucy: Have you seen The Vampires of Melancholia?

Amanda: The drama? I've seen the first few seasons but never really got into it. It lost me when Griselda started going back and forth in relations with Edwin and that Werewolf. It's like she was trying to get more attention then she needed. I have never seen a female character so needy and insecure.

Lucy: (Looks down) Yeah...it was not the best season.

Amanda: Then the next season, Griselda went on about not wanting to become a vampire but then two episodes later she begs to become one! No explanation!

Lucy: OK...I...

Amanda: And where do I start about that Tristan guy getting added into the show just to lure in the "Love Boat" demographic!?

Lucy: (Yells) Alright! I get it!

Amanda: Oh, sorry. I get like that sometimes. I'm just...really passionate about story writing.

Lana: Well, our sister Luna can go nuts about Mick Swagger.

Luna then pops up at the door.

Luna: Who said what now!?

Lola, Lana and Lucy: (Panicking) Nothing!

Luna leaves.

Lola: (Sighs) That was close!

Lana: Anyway, your ranting was unexpected but...

Lucy: It's fine. Just don't go psycho about it.

Amanda: I only promise to try.

Lola: Also if your really into script writing then why don't you do it?

Amanda: Who says I don't? I write some fiction and re-writes of other series. I'm even working on a personal screenplay.

Lucy: Of what?

Amanda: I rather keep that to myself until it's ready.

Lana: I got an idea for a movie! About a girl who loves to be messy and wishes to be accepted by others for who she is.

Lola: No way they want that! How about one with a beautiful princess who...

Lana: Boring already!

Lucy: How about a different take on modern vampires?

Amanda: Interesting pitches. Let us discuss.

An hour later, Lincoln and Kevin returned to the Loud house after hanging out.

Lincoln: You think Amanda and my sisters are getting along?

Kevin: I just hope they didn't set her off on one of her long story writing rants. When she noticed one flaw in "Major Meltdown" I thought she would never stop.

They then hear Amanda and the girls yelling like they were arguing. They then rush to see though the doorway scared that it wasn't what they thought was happening. What they see is them drawing and writing.

Lola: No! I think the princess should go after the hunky one!

Amanda: That's way too obvious and cliche! Do you want them to guess the plot out the second the movie starts?

Lana sees Lincoln and Kevin there at the door.

Lana: OH, hey guys! We were just coming up with a screenplay.

Lincoln: It sounded like arguing.

Amanda: Coming up with a story this complex would sound like that.

Lola: Well, you should listen to my suggestions more!

Amanda: Doesn't help that your more hostile then you need to.

Lola: (Angry) What?!

Amanda: See? What we've got here is failure to communicate.

Kevin: So, are you bonding then?

Lucy: We would say so. We have different opinions but that didn't stop us from getting along.

Amanda: That's right. I like talking to people with different view points. Makes things more interesting.

Lincoln and Kevin smiled and nodded.

Kevin: Well wrap it up cause we need to leave in 15.3 minutes.

Amanda: Alright! Just let me finish here real quick.

Kevin and Lincoln left them.

Amanda: (Clearing her thought) Girls, I decided...maybe I should tell you about my personal screenplay.

The girls gasped excited.

Lana: You will?

Lola: Tell us! Tell us! I won't tell anyone or blackmail you with it! I really should not have said that...!

Amanda: (Deep breath) Alright, it's...about a girl whose mother left her and her dad when she was very little. She felt so bad that she stopped being happy. Never making friends or even smiling. But then...her father shows her the wonders of movies and the great stories they tell. How their stories could change the world but only when they are told right. She would work at becoming a writer and maybe director to make great movies, TV or whatever.

Lucy: Whoa! Heavy. But I can't help but wonder...is this based on...?

Amanda: Me? Yes. I feel it best to tell my story though film. It means a lot to me. I just need to know how to write in when dad remarried and I got introduced to Kevin.

Lola: What do you have so far?

Amanda: To be honest, me and Kevin were having trouble at first but then we got closer one night.

(flashback)

In Kevin's house, Amanda was heard screaming. Kevin got up and went to her room to see what happened. He saw her on her bed curled up with her personal screenplay and crying. He went up concerned.

Kevin: Sister, what is wrong? Why were you screaming?

Amanda: (sobbing) Sorry, I...had the worse nightmare. I was trying to make my dream movie but then some people kicked me off the project and changed everything to ruin it. It's my greatest fear! My vision twisted into another soulless cash grab!

Kevin then remembered what he learned from when he took lessons from the Louds and then got on the bed with her. He then hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. She was surprised by this but welcomed it as it helped calm her down.

Kevin: It's OK sister. I know how it feels. The world of business also has issues with greedy marketing departments.

Amanda: They all think greed, for lack of a better word, is good! But it's not! It only ruins art!

Kevin: Well remember that when your running your father's studio you have full control. You just need to keep an eye on your people to make sure they don't try anything.

Amanda: But, what if that...?

Kevin: Also, my mother's company also owns the studio so when I'm running it I will do my best to help you.

Amanda: You...you would?

Kevin: Of course. As the older brother, it is my duty to help you in any way I can.

Amanda was glad to hear that. She was so calm that she then fell back to asleep in his arms. He then laid her back down and pulled the covers back over her.

Kevin: Goodnight, sister.

(End flashback)

Lola, Lana and Lucy were touched by the story.

Lola: Wow! That was so sweet of him.

Lucy: He is just like our brother in that regard.

Amanda shed a tear smiling.

Amanda: Yeah...He is the sibling anyone could ask for. I just need to make sure it's written well in my screenplay. To capture how great he is.

Lana: It is hard to explain how our older brother is so we get you. We wish you luck.

Kevin: (From downstairs) Sister, let's go!

Amanda: Coming!

She then gets up to head to the door. But looked back at the others smiling.

Amanda: You girls are great. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

She runs downstairs to Kevin and they soon leave for home.

Kevin: I can tell your making friends venture worked out.

Amanda: Indeed. Those Louds also give me several ideas for movies. Also we have one major thing in common.

Kevin: What would that be?

She then hugged Kevin's arm.

Amanda: We both have great older brothers.

Kevin: (Blushed) Well...OK then

Then Mr. Grouse saw them out his window.

Mr. Grouse: Stop being so mushy in front of my lawn, will ya!?

Amanda: (To Grouse) Frankly, my dear old man, I don't give a dang!


	10. Prank Handler

Kevin was walking on the sidewalk to the Loud house when his phone pinged him. He got out seeing that Lincoln was calling him. He then answered.

Kevin: Lincoln, I was just on my way for our scheduled meet-up.

Lincoln: (On phone, sounding frantic) Whatever you do don't come now!

Kevin: Are you needing to re-schedule? Because I told you I prefer it at least a day in advance.

Lincoln: This is a last minute emergency. Luan in on another prank rampage!

Kevin: Didn't you say she only does that on April 1st?

Lincoln: I know but for some reason she got set off and now...

Kevin: Noted. I will act accordingly.

Lincoln: Wait!

Kevin hangs up and continues walking. He then came up to the Loud house where he hears sounds of pranks going off. Then it was followed by some screams and Luan's laughter.

Lincoln saw Kevin from his window.

Lincoln: Don't come any closer! She will not hesitate to prank you too.

Luan was watching from planted cameras connected to a monitor in her room.

Luan: This one is either brave or foolish to step forward.

Kevin kept walking up to the house when some sprinklers pop'd up and rigger to spray him with yellow paint. But Kevin just rolled forward dodging them like he knew it was coming.

Luan: (Surprised) What?! How did he...?

Kevin then went to touch the knob with was connected to a heating device making it scalding hot. He stopped and then got out a thick heat resistant cloth to grip the knob and open the door. When open he then jumped back to avoid a bucket of water.

Luan was shocked at how he was able to avoid her pranks. No one ever did before.

He then looked at the stairs. The steps were covered with an strong adhesive. He then went outside and collected some dirt. He came back and covered the steps with the dirt to walk up. Then before getting up the top step, he then got out a letter opener and cut an invisible trip wire rigged on top. He then went and opened Lincoln's door avoiding another water bucket and then went inside.

Luan who saw the whole thing was lost for words and puns.

Kevin met up with Lincoln in his room with the other family members huddled in fear. They were also shocked.

Lincoln: Kevin, how did you...?

Kevin: I have some experience with pranks before. I rather not get into details.

Lori: Well, we literally wish we had your skill to dodge those pranks. Luan always gets us no matter what we do.

Kevin: Properly because she knows all of you well. How you think and plan. If you wish, I can guide you out of here and you can retreat to the mall which is where I was thinking of hanging out at with Lincoln earlier.

The Louds followed his lead and he guided them pass Luan's other pranks. It was more difficult for him to keep Leni was falling for them as she was too easy. Luan got more angry with this. Soon they were clear of the house. Kevin of course told them not to take their van as it must be loaded with pranks so they took the bus to the mall.

Luan was paising in her room trying to figure out how Kevin was so good.

Luan: So it seems Kevin is keen to ruining my pranks. Did not expect a hardcore business boy to have such skill. Well now it seems I have a new bigger target. I'll hit him where he least expects it. Hopefully, I'll also have proper puns ready by then.

At the mall, Kevin and the Louds were talking at the commissary.

Lynn Sr: You are a god-sent, Kevin. I know that's not the first time we said that but...

Kevin: I got what you meant.

Lisa: Your skill at evading and exposing those traps go beyond understanding. Are you sure you won't tell us your secret?

Kevin: It's not something I like talking about. All you need to know is I have somewhat of a six sense to pranking.

Lola: How we would kill for that sense!

Lincoln: You do know that now she must be planning on doubling her efforts to get you.

Kevin: Of course she is. Her pride demands it. I would not be surprised if she plans to...

His phone then pinged and he looked at it.

Kevin: AH! My sister says she will be home early and...uh-oh! Excuse me.

Kevin then ran off from the others.

Lincoln: What was that about?

Kevin was running towards his house. Even though he could handle a prankster, Amanda could not. She was going to be hit hard and he needed to help her. He soon arrived home heading for the door. He avoided every prank Luan set up and got inside. He heard Amanda screaming and then she came out covered in blue paint.

Amanda: Brother, What is going on here?!

Kevin: It's Ms. Luan Loud. She's a high class prankster and she came for me.

Amanda: Well why did it have to get me involved?

Kevin: To a prankster, everyone is a target. Just stay still and...

Then Amanda tripped a wire and got dumped on by a bucket of ice water.

Amanda: AHHH! Dang it!

Kevin: Stay calm!

Amanda: No! This is too much! I'm mad as heck and I'm not gonna take it anymore!

Kevin: Your reaction is what she wants. Much like internet trolls, they do it to provoke a reaction they find hilarious.

Then they hear something up above. They see a bunch a pipe and machinery set up on their ceiling. Kevin knew what it was.

Kevin: Oh no!

Then Luan popped out from behind the couch.

Luan: Oh yes! It's a Smokanator! I just looked it up and found out it's one of the most effective pranks.

Kevin: Did you also learned why it's one of the riskiest pranks to pull off?

Luan: Whatever to prank you. Time for your pride to go up in smoke. ha-ha!

Then the Smokanator started shaking and making uneasy sound.

Luan: Uhh...Is it suppose to...?

Kevin: No it's not! Get down!

Kevin then tackled Amanda and Luan down on the ground when the Smokanator suddenly exploded blowing a big hole in the roof. Smoke and metal went flying in the sky. They then get up coughing and looking at the hole.

Kevin: That's why it's risky. Cause something like that would happen.

Luan felt guilty for the destruction and nearly getting them all hurt.

Luan: I...I didn't mean for that to happen. I thought I put it together perfectly like the website said.

Kevin: Well if you checked closely you would see that it requires a high level of engineering. So unless you had Lana helping you...

Amanda: Hold on! Brother, how do you know so much about that thing anyway?

Kevin: (sigh) Well, I guess I have to tell someone about this sooner or later. Why I know about the Smokanator and why I'm so good at avoiding pranks is because...I use to be a prankster myself.

Amanda and Luan gasped in disbelieve.

Luan: Of course! The only person to take on a prankster is another prankster.

Amanda: But you don't hit us as a prankster at all.

Kevin: Well, when I was five I was not seen responsible enough to stay home alone like I am now. Mother and father were too busy to find a reliable babysitter so I was kept in the office with them. But as you can guess I would get bored.

Amanda: You? Bored in a office building?

Kevin: It was not like they let me interact or learn anything at the time.

(Flashback, Kevin's narrative)

As you can guess, I needed to find something to do so I started doing pranks around the office. Doors with water buckets, whoopie cushions on the chairs in the boardroom, hot chili powder mixed in the water cooler and so on. But soon I did more cunning and traumatizing pranks.

Then one day, I attempted doing what I thought was the best one yet. You guessed it. The Smokanator. I rigged it in the boiler room and planned to have the smoke fill all the vents to cover the entire building. But it went wrong in a different way. The smoke it made was somehow flammable and reacted to some scented candles one of the workers set up in her cubicle.

Soon enough, the whole building was on fire. I didn't notice until I came up from the boiler room seeing the flames and chaos. I felt terrible that I cause something so destructive. Then when I ran to check on my parents, I ran past the lab when they were trying to save some of their prototypes. One scientist then dropped their experimental sun lamp it front, it went off in my eyes and...

(End flashback)

Luan: And that's how you got your photophobia. Making you always need to wear your sunglasses.

Kevin nodded.

Kevin: A fitting punishment for my careless actions. After the fire, dozens were injured and I would have faced a class action suit. They went easy on me for being a child but only if I agreed never to prank again. Of course even after that, we had less applicants for the company due to fear of that happening again. Soon we ended up moving here to have a better change with people not knowing about the incident.

Luan: Wow...I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Amanda: But...why did you do pranking of all things to do?

Kevin: The same reason I believe Luan does it. For attention.

Luan: What?

Kevin: To me, it's clear you don't get as much attention or appreciation in your family. They usually avoid you and never laugh at your jokes. Not even a fake laugh. So you absentmindedly lash out at them with your harsh pranks.

Luan was speechless.

Luan: I...never thought of it like that before.

Kevin: It's okay. I've been that way too and I feel the best thing is to just tell them how you feel of not being given any attention. It worked for me. That's one reason why mother calls me every day.

Luan: Yeah...I guess I just needed someone to tell me that. Thanks.

Kevin: Of course.

Luan: But I still need to make up for this hole.

Kevin: Our home insurance will cover that. But you will need to be present to tell the agent so he doesn't think it was me. Don't want anyone to think I broke the court order of no longer pranking.

Back to the Loud house, the rest of the Louds were home. Luan had a long talk about not getting much attention or appreciation.

Lincoln: Well, I guess we need to show that we care for you as much as anything else.

Rita: Yeah honey. We will do better to show that. No one likes being unnoticed or feared all the time.

Lucy: Tell me about it.

Luan: Great! And your not saying that to just get me to stop pranking you, right?

Lola: Just me.

Luan: You I can understand. Hopefully this will work out.

Lynn Sr: So where is Kevin anyway? We need to thank him for everything.

Luan: He's disarming the rest of my pranks.

Kevin then came in with a cage of rapid raccoons.

Kevin: Seriously, Luan? It felt like you were at the point of wanting to kill someone.


	11. Detecting Conflict

Kevin was sorting though his room getting everything organized when Amanda came in curious.

Amanda: Hmmm. Never seen someone so enthusiastic about room cleaning.

Kevin: It's important to keep your room as your workspace. Clean, neat, and symmetrical.

Amanda: Some would think you would have obsessive-compulsive disorder.

Kevin: That's true.

Amanda then noticed a box different from the others. She then opened it and looked inside seeing what looked like a detective costume, toys, and comics.

Amanda: This I did not expect you to have.

Kevin: Hmm? Oh, that? I know I don't act like it but I am still a kid. That is the merchandise of my favorite comic series "Detective Gumshoe". A very cunning sleuth of Chicago who solves the toughest of crimes and mysteries.

Amanda: Kind of goes outside your business boy character.

Kevin: Well even I need a break from it once in a while.

Amanda: Well, why does it look like...?

Then his phone pinged and he's shocked by what he sees.

Kevin: Crud! I forgot that Lincoln and Clyde are to visit in 6.71 seconds!

He then panicked and hide away his Detective stuff out of sight.

Amanda: Uhh...Why are you..?

Kevin signaled her to keep quiet. Lincoln and Clyde then popped up in the doorway.

Lincoln: Hey Kevin! What are you up to?

Kevin: Just tidying my room. Not special. I will be with you in about 3.7 minutes.

Clyde: Hey, take your time. I would know that a cleanroom is the best room.

Kevin: Did your fathers hammer that into you?

Clyde: A little.

They then head to Kevin's living room to wait for him. He sighed in relief as Amanda was confused.

Amanda: Why are you hiding your stuff from them?

Kevin: I guess you would not know this as you are not into comics. Lincoln & Clyde are hardcore Ace Savvy fans. Savvy fans and Gumshoe fans have a major rivalry between them as they argue about who is the better detective. I fear that if Lincoln & Clyde find out about me being a Gumshoe fan it would jeopardize our friendship.

Amanda: You really think Lincoln and Clyde would be that hostile?

Kevin: No but they might being they care for Ace Savvy more than anything. I have a chart here of their interest.

He shows her a pie graph showing they care for Ace Savvy more than "Arrgh!" "Dream Boat" and "Muscle Fish" combined.

Kevin: I, of course, had difficulty before with hiding this.

(flashback montage)

Kevin in the playground of the school with a Gumshoe figurine but then quickly hides it and replaces it with his phone when Lincoln and Clyde ran by.

Kevin in his living room reading a gumshoe comic hidden in a workbook. Clyde looks at him from in front of the couch curious.

Clyde: You did your homework already, didn't you?

Kevin: Can I not do extra credit?

Kevin in his room watching the Gumshoe cartoon on his phone. Then turns it off when Lincoln enters.

Lincoln: What were you watching?

Kevin: Business stuff! It's always business stuff! You would be bored with it!

(end flashback montage)

Amanda: Well, you don't have anything against their comics, do you?

Kevin: Well I never understood the appeal. It's just more flashy fighting than actual mystery solving. Of course, saying that to them might trigger them if they are hostile.

Amanda: You know they will find out eventually.

Kevin: I know. I just need to know how they will react and how to handle it. It is a very difficult situation that I am yet to figure out. But as Detective Gumshoe would say (impression) "All mysteries can be solved in due time."

Amanda: Wow! Nice detective voice.

Kevin: I do it sometimes.

One day, Kevin was on his couch browsing on his phone when a notification popped up. He checks it and smiled.

Kevin: Nice!

Amanda then walked in.

Amanda: What is it?

Kevin: A new Gumshoe comic I pre-ordered at the local comic store is arriving tomorrow.

Then another notification pooped up and he checked it.

Kevin: Uh-oh!

Amanda: What now?

Kevin: Lincoln just posted on social media that he has an Ace-Savvy comic pre-ordered in the same store and it's out... on the same day. If I go then he and Clyde might spot me.

Amanda: Can you not go another day?

Kevin: Not with that store. It has a policy that if you don't pick up your reserve on that day it'll be given away. It seems when they hold on to a valuable comic there for too long and the customers know it then it gets ugly. Last year they said some tried to break in the store from the back.

Amanda: Not a good neighborhood I take it.

Kevin was then thinking about what to do. Then he got an idea. Later, he came out of his room wearing his detective costume.

Kevin: This should work. With the jacket collar up they can barely make up my face and if spoken to I will just use my detective's voice. Nearly perfect plan.

Amanda: Perhaps. Might I tag along? I'm curious about how this will go down and I'm worried something might happen to you with how rowdy you claimed it would be.

Kevin: Okay but you need to be disguised too. I know just the thing.

The next day, the comic book store entrance was flooded with fans of both Ace Savvy and Detective Gumshoe. They were kept in two separate lines. Kevin showed up in his costume along with Amanda who had her own costume. She wore a tan button shirt, brown slacks, suspenders, and red finger-less leather gloves.

Amanda: So who am I again?

Kevin: Your Rosy Cuffs. Gumshoe's partner who usually gets him out of trouble...with her fists.

Amanda then checked the comic Kevin gave her.

Kevin: Remember, you need to speak in a tough Irish accent.

Amanda: OK then...(clear throat) Always gettin yooehr nahse in trooehble, eh detective? One o' dese days you'll end oehp floatin in de goehtter sahmewhere cause I wasn't dere to bail you ooeht!

Kevin: Perfect! I didn't know you were a good actress.

Amanda: Some directors like to star in a movie sometimes.

Then they entered the Detective line. Kevin could see Lincoln and Clyde in the other line and in their costumes. He kept his collar up hoping they didn't see his face. But then when the lines moved they ended up next to each other making it difficult. Also, the other fans kept mocking each other.

Lincoln: Can you believe this Clyde? These Gumshoe fans are so harsh to us.

Clyde: Well, these two aren't. Are you?

Kevin: (clear throat) No need to be hostile for silly reasons. If you like cream with your morning coffee that's your call.

Clyde: We don't drink coffee.

Lincoln: Well, it's nice that you're nice.

Amanda: And yooehr naht so 'arsh either. am I right, detective?

Amanda notched Kevin's arm.

Kevin: Doesn't look it but looks can deceive. A lot of people I know make that mistake.

Clyde: Well, since your being nice I feel I can ask you. What is it you see in your series? I mean we think it's kind of dull.

Kevin: Must be because they aren't enough action. My series goes for more realistic mystery solving. Also, it's not always the same few villains.

Lincoln: I can see that.

Then they hear a more heated argument ahead of the line. Amanda was shocked by how hostile they were being.

Amanda: Dang detective, you weren't keddin abooeht dis!

Kevin: I never kid unless it's open mic night.

Then a shop clerk came out.

Clerk: I'm sorry to say this but we seem to have misplaced the new comics.

Everyone was outraged. Kevin saw it differently.

Kevin: That look on his eyes. It tells me he hiding something.

He then gets out of line and runs into the alleyway behind the store. When he got there he saw Amanda, Lincoln, and Clyde with him.

Kevin: You guys following suit?

Lincoln: We want to see how you would do this.

Amanda: Also, you know I can't leave you fahr a secahnd when you gaht dat look ahn yooehr face. Like yooehr gettin knee-deep in trooehble.

Kevin then sees the back door to the comic store was open a crack and then peeked inside. He sees some of the clerks panicking and hears them talking about the situation. Then Kevin turns back to the group.

Kevin: Seems someone pilfered all the comics.

Clyde: Oh! And they don't want the fans to hear about this.

Lincoln: I guess someone else wanted those new comics. But why take all of them?

Kevin: I think I might know our culprits. I've heard of a similar case happening in two towns nearby. Some people trying to buyout new or rear comics to sell online and make a profit.

Lincoln: But this place has a policy that only sells one new comic per person. That way they have enough to go around.

Clyde: And if they couldn't buy all these comics they just took them.

Kevin: Ha! And here I thought Ace Savvy didn't know how to solve getting their tights washed right.

Amanda: Dat stell doesn't explain where dey went.

Then Clyde sees something on the ground and picks it up.

Clyde: Movie tickets? But they look...fake. Yeah, these is differently fake tickets

Lincoln: How can you tell?

Clyde: I've gotten used to seeing counterfeit tickets after buying from...Wait, I think I know our perk.

Lincoln: Then time to deal out some justice!

Kevin: Amazing how that phrase never gets old for you.

The group then made it to Flip's food and fuel. Lincoln and Clyde then ran behind to see Flip loading boxes in the back of a truck. They could see the boxes were marked for the comic store.

Lincoln: Hold it right there!

Flip: Don't need to yell! I got the goods right...

Flip then freaks out seeing who it was.

Flip: What?! Your not the buyers!

Clyde: So you did it!

Flip: How did you know I took those comics?

Clyde: Cause you just told us.

Flip: Ohh...Whoops!

Lincoln: Of all your scheming and cheap-skating, we never thought you would turn to an actual crime.

Flip: Well they should not have had that one-per-person policy. After bribing those teens to take their front place inline. But anyway, what are you kids going to do about it? Who would believe a bunch of cosplaying kids? Is your word over mine!

Kevin: And your word just did you in!

Flip turns to his side to see Kevin holding up his phone which was on speaker with the police on the line. Then police cars came into the parking lot.

Flip: Dang it!

Back at the comic store, everyone got their comics after they were returned. The clerks thanks the kids for helping them. Soon the kids were heading out with their comics.

Kevin: Another case closed! Special thanks to you guys. I knew like Ace Savvy you would go to the perp directly. I, of course, prefer more sneak tactics and you guys made a good distraction for me to set up that phone call.

Lincoln: You know, you can drop the act Kevin. We know it's you

Kevin was taken off guard and his hat flew off.

Kevin: Wha...?! How...?

Clyde: We wouldn't have known if we didn't hear you making that voice the other day. When you were cleaning your room and we were waiting for you in the other room you left your door open a crack and heard you say something about SOlving something in due time.

Kevin: Oh! Dang it!

Lincoln: I mean I get that you must have been afraid we would be hostile for you being a Gumshoe fan. I mean, to be honest, we would worry if you were hostile.

Kevin: Well, at least we have proof that neither of us is. It's a relief knowing that it did not jeopardize our friendship.

Lincoln: Yeah, I mean it's not like we have to have the same interests to be friends. I still don't know what you see in your Detective that I don't but I respect your right to enjoy it.

Kevin: I feel the same way.

Clyde: And I'm thinking even if we don't know who are the better detectives we can at least agree they are the best when working together.

Lincoln: Yeah! I would love to see a cross-over.

Kevin: I could not agree more.

Then they see Amanda with her fists at a mailbox.

Amanda: What's wit dat look ahn yooehr face? You makin it really 'ard naht to want to 'it you!

Clyde: That is Amanda, right? What is she doing?

Kevin: I have no idea. Amanda?

Then she punches the mailbox and hurts her hand. She then holds her fists and starts sobbing.

Amanda: Owww! Curse my habit of getting too deep into character!


	12. Stage Spite

One day, the twins Lola and Lana came home happy as ever. They entered the kitchen where their parents saw them.

Rita: You two seem happy about something.

Lola: We are! We got the star roles of the upcoming school play.

Lana: The Siren and the Scallywag! We get to play the two lead roles. I'm playing the pirate!

Lola: And I'm the mermaid!

Lynn Sr: Oh, I remember that play. The sweet story of when a mermaid siren tries to lore the pirate to his death but somehow they fall in love.

Rita: But isn't the pirate suppose to be a guy?

Lana: Some kids at school mistake me for a boy almost all the time. It should not be hard for me to play one.

Then someone came to the house and entered the kitchen door. They noticed the visitor was Amanda.

Lynn Sr: Oh hey there! What brings you here today?

Amanda: I, of course, took up the role of director for the school play and wanted to check the talent.

Rita: Kids can direct school plays?

Amanda: I could after my brother talked to them. Or rather he kept talking till they wanted him to stop. Now do either of you have any references?

Lola: What?

Amanda: Something that can show your experience at acting.

Lana: Ummm...We don't get what you mean.

Amanda: (sigh) This will be fun. Anyway, I expect both of you to be at rehearsal tomorrow. Don't be late.

Amanda then leaves the house. Lola and Lana were not sure what to make of this.

The next day when school was over, the kids in the play were at rehearsal. Amanda had a director chair and a large director megaphone.

Amanda: Okay people, I want to see some effort here. Hopefully, everyone has read the script.

Kid: Umm...Some of us can't read that well.

Amanda: No excuses! Now let's start with our main stars the mermaid and the pirate.

Lola came out in her mermaid costume.

Amanda: What is that?! Pink scales?!

Lola: I...thinks it's cute.

Amanda: It's not natural! Aquatic beings should be colored to blend in with the sea. That should include fictional beings.

Lola: Says who?

Amanda: Says the expert of storytelling. Now, where's our pirate?

Lana came out in her pirate costume.

Lana: Hey, nothing wrong with my look right?

Amanda: (Sarcastic) Oh, of course not. Except maybe that look is totally cliche!

Lana: What do you mean?

Amanda: Hat with the Jolly Roger, Eye patch, parrot, hook hand, peg leg...They've all been done to death! (Groan) Well, we'll worry about the wardrobe later. Let's see your acting. Let's practice the scene where the stars question their love.

Everyone got into position. Lola laid on a flat rock with Lana standing at her side.

Amanda: Action!

Lola: Oh, my sweet rogue of the sea. I didn't expect to fall in love with one such as you but now I am glad to be wrong.

Lana: I have been with many lasses in my travels but you are an even greater catch then I ever...

Amanda: CUT! All wrong!

Lana: What?! That was going well.

Amanda: I am not feeling it. I see no real emotion or passion. How am I to believe what I'm seeing? Does anyone else believe this performance?

The other kids were far from her terrified to be near her.

Later, the twins returned home exhausted. Then enter their room and collapse on their beds.

Lana: are your pageant rehearsals as harsh as that?

Lola: I don't even know anymore.

Lana: I'm not sure if we should continue this if it's going to be this hard.

Lola: No way! We wanted these roles since they announced the play so we need to endure this if we need to. I mean, what are the odds that Amanda will keep treating us like this?

The next day, Amanda was yelling at the way the stage was set.

Amanda: You call this underwater scenery? I want to feel like I'm under the sea. You've seen that movie, right?

Kid: Um...not really.

Amanda: Then why are you in charge of this?

The kid was so scared of her that he wet his pants and cried. The twins were watching from far across the room.

Lola: Seems the odds were high. Why is she so harsh to the kids?

Lana: I'd ask but I'm sure she would bite my head off.

Then Amanda marched over to the twins.

Amanda: I see those looks on your faces. You're doubting my vision, aren't you?

The twins were silent, not sure what answer would not fuel her rage.

Amanda: Well, if you want to work in this business then you better get with the program! You're my stars so you need to give me your best! And don't even think about walking out on this or else I will make sure you never work in this town again.

The twins were confused with that.

Amanda: By that, I mean you will never be on stage here again.

Lola gasped in horror from that.

More days later...

Another rehearsal and more than half of the kids in the play either quit or got kicked out of it by Amanda. Lola was in the corner in the feddle position scared out of her mind while Lana was on her phone.

Lola: This is a nightmare! I can't take this abuse anymore but I don't want to never perform again!

Lana: How do you know it's not a bluff?

Lola: How do you know it is?!

Lana: (Groan) I still can't get in touch with Kevin. The one time we really needed him and he's too busy.

Then Amanda yelled for the twins to come up. They did even they were too scared to.

Amanda: Lately, I've noticed everyone's performance has been lackluster. Explanation, please? Anyone!?

The room was dead silent. But then Lana couldn't take it.

Lana: The problem is you!

Amanda: What was that?!

Lola: Lana, no!

Lana: You've been overly harsh on us ever since you took control of this play! This use to be fun but now it's like Lori's full control of our house times infinity!

Amanda: I do what needs to be done!

Lana: You forget that were kids? You scare us more than Lucy! It's no wonder most of us left!

Amanda: I need to make a good show for EVERYONE TO LOVE AND SO SHE WILL NOTICE ME!

Lana: WE'LL YOUR NOT...Wait...who's "She"?

Amanda then realized what she just said and covered her mouth. Then she just ran off.

Lana: What just happened?

Lola then realized something.

Lola: Oh my gosh! I think I might know what's happening!

The twins were then looking around the school for Amanda who didn't return.

Lana: So what did you realize?

Lola: That reaction she had is just like one girl had at one of my pageants. She was taking it too seriously and then we found out she was only competing to get her neglectful mom to notice her.

Lana: Wait...are you saying when she said "so she will notice her" she meant...

Lola: Yes! I think she meant her mom.

Lana: You mean Kevin's mom?

Lola: No! Her actual mom. The one that left her and her dad.

Amanda: Elementary, my dear Lola!

Then we're surprised to hear her and turns to see Amanda on a bench looking down. The twins then sat with her.

Lana: So that is why you were taking it too seriously?

Amanda: I guess so. It's weird really. I should not even care about that woman who doesn't deserve to be a mother to anyone. I mean she was only with my father for his money and only had me to try and force him to marry her. Didn't work so she just ditched me on dad's doorstep. But why do I still have the instinct to see her?

Lola: You know, now you sound like the mermaid in the play. She didn't like her family which is why she took it out on unsuspecting boats and making them sink. But she still needed a love one of some kind.

Lana: And the pirate showed her that. He didn't have a family but he saw his crew as a family.

Amanda was surprised she didn't notice this from the play she was directing.

Amanda: Whoa! Why didn't I pick up on that?

Lola: Must be you were too busy yelling at us.

Amanda: Point taken.

Lana: I mean we can't pick our family but we can pick our family figures and...

Amanda: And in that logic, I do have a mother. Kevin's mother. I mean at least she keeps contact with me and my brother.

Lola: Exactly!

Amanda then smiled and shed a tear.

Amanda: Thank you for helping me realize this. I guess I didn't know how good I had it until now. Oh, shoot! Now I see I have overly harsh on those kids.

Lana: Heck, you were making the adult teachers wet themselves.

Amanda: I was so focused on my mom that I forgot that the charm of children's plays is parents just want to see their kids on stage regardless on their overall performance.

Lana: Well, we still have a week before they play so we can still make it work.

Amanda: Your right! The show must go on! ...but easier.

The rest of the days, Amanda was a lot easier on the kids now that her head was clear. The kids did a better job in their roles and some who quit or got kicked came back.

Then came the night of the play and it was going well. it then came to the final scene with Lola in her original pink mermaid costume and Lana in her pirate costume. Amanda watched from the audience.

Lana: You see, you don't need your rejecting family. They can take I hike! You have a real family now with me and my crew.

Lola: Your right, my love. So long as someone in this world loves me then it's all I need.

Then the audience applauded and Amanda was tearing up as what they said got to her. Amanda then got up on stage with the cast and took a bow with them proud of herself. She looked down at Kevin as well as two tablet devices with his mom and her dad on Livestream.

Amanda: Made it, Ma! Top of the world! Or at least this school.

But then she noticed someone in the doorway out of the auditorium. But when she blinked the figure was gone.

Amanda: Uhh...


End file.
